A la sombra de los ángeles
by Persei
Summary: AU. RxT, SxY: Ryuichi es un joven y muy talentoso actor. Tatsuha es un reconocido y mujeriego fotógrafo que debe plasmar el talento del actor. Ambos tendrán q enfrentarse a un sin fin de problemas q les demostrarán el valor del verdadero amor. R&R.
1. Capítulo I: Un ángel

**Disclaimer: Lo saben, nada me pertenece que si así fuera me quedaría con Yuki y Ryuichi pero solo me conformo con tenerlos de peluche u.u**

* * *

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo I**

**Un ángel**

Era un día como tantos que vemos pasar

El sol se cernía en lo alto de Tokio alumbrando con sus rayos cada pequeña cosa en el ambiente, las nubes jugueteaban con el sol tapándole a ratos y otros tantos arremolinándose entre ellas formando figuras a la imaginación de los humanos

¿Qué había de especial en ese día?

Simple, la persona que, enfrente de la torre de Tokio, se encontraba era la respuesta

Era un chico alto, de no más de 19 años, delgado, con el cabello negro y los ojos en un color oscuro. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo y ligeramente perturbador, propio de aquellos que dan la impresión de saber algo que otros no. Llevaba unos pantalones desteñidos en color azul marino, una camisa blanca de aquel tipo de tela que parece arrugada, y unos zapatos en color negro. Ciertamente la apariencia de Uesugi Tatsuha atraía la atención de más de un par de personas pero pareciese que al chico, esto no le importaba

Ha faltado un dato importante con respecto a Uesugi Tatsuha, él es un fotógrafo muy reconocido en todo Japón y ahora se encontraba tomando algunas fotografías a la torre de Tokio. Quizá esa era la razón por la que no prestaba atención a su alrededor; para Tatsuha, entre él, su cámara y el paisaje nada ni nadie más existía

Dándose por bien servido, metió su cámara en el estuche, se lo colgó en el hombro y se dirigió a un edificio llamado North Shore Productions

Pero¿cuál sería el asunto por el que el joven Tatsuha se dirigía a una empresa de talento artístico?

Trabajo, NS Productions le había ofrecido una muy buena cantidad de dinero si él se encargaba de sacar las mejores fotos que hubiese tomado en su vida para promocionar la película que saldría a finales de noviembre

Había oído decir que la película era de lo más esperado para ese año y uno de los factores de tal espera era el actor que protagonizaría uno de los papeles principales en el filme

El joven actor era toda una novedad a pesar de su corta edad y lo poco de su trayectoria artística, muchos medios se habían referido a él como el joven prodigo del cine moderno ya que, según encuestas a todo el público, muchos opinaban que tenía talento nato y otros decían que el chico era todo un ángel

Sin duda el joven actor era muy popular en el público juvenil a pesar de tener 17 años

Él no lo había visto aún, quería verlo primero en persona para saber si lo que decían los medios y demás gente era verdad, no lo creía; más bien tenía la idea de que aquel chico era un arrogante, soberbio y presuntuoso jovencito al cual la fama lo había elevado al extremo causándole un mayor orgullo de su persona

De su nombre ahora lo único que recordaba era que se llamaba Ryuichi

Jamás había fotografiado a gente pero ¿qué le había hecho aceptar la oferta además del dinero? Pues esa era una respuesta muy sencilla, podía ir a todos los lugares del planeta en los cuales se fuese a hacer publicidad para el desarrollo de la película como fotógrafo oficial

Echó una vista al edificio frente a él, realmente era muy grande y a simple vista, uno se podía dar cuenta de que era muy lujoso por dentro

Entró en él medio saludando con una sonrisa a todos los empresarios que iban y venían, era todo un lío de gente

Vio a la recepcionista y se dirigió a ella

"Buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirle?" – pregunto la chica

"Buen día, mi nombre es Uesugi Tatsuha, vengo para lo de la campaña publicitaria de…" - el nombre del filme¿Cómo podía pasarle aquello? No sólo no sabía el nombre del actor principal sino que ahora tampoco sabía el nombre de la película

"Serendipity" – contestó la chica con una sonrisa – El señor Seguchi Touhma me dijo sobre su llegada, tome el elevador y apriete el número 15, ahí la única puerta que está al fondo es la de la oficina del señor Seguchi-san

"Ok, muchas gracias señorita" – agradeció guiñándole un ojo mientras que la recepcionista le sonreía de vuelta

Oh si, había otro detalle que caracterizaba a Tatsuha, en el plano sentimental él era todo un seductor, lástima que tuviese pareja

Se dirigió a uno de los elevadores esperando a que éste llegara

Instantes después se abrió y entró en él

Estaba a punto de oprimir el botón cuando una exclamación a lo lejos le hizo detenerse

"¡Espera por favor!" – exclamó la voz de un jovencito

Tatsuha esperó paciente a que el chico llegase y en medio de su carrera, Tatsuha no pudo evitar pasear su mirada en el cuerpo del chico

Era un poco más bajo que él y realmente estaba en muy buena forma

Su vista se detuvo en el rostro del chico y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro

"Es un ángel…" - murmuró con fascinación antes de que el chico entrara en el elevador

"¡Uff! Pensé que no llegaba, gracias por esperar" – dijo el chico sonriéndole en medio de su agitación, producto de la carrera que había llevado a cabo

Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y ahora sus mejillas lucían un bonito sonrojo, respiraba agitadamente y su cabello castaño lucía totalmente despeinado

"¿Piso 15?" – alcanzó a preguntar Tatsuha tragando duro al notar como una gotita de sudor recorría el rostro del jovencito bajando lentamente hasta perderse en algún lugar de su torso cubierto por la camisa

"Sí por favor" – contestó sonriéndole de nuevo

Apenas siendo consciente de sus movimientos, oprimió el botón dicho y mantuvo la mirada fija en algún punto del elevador

No le dirigió mirada alguna al chico durante el trayecto del camino, Dios sabe de lo que podría haber sido capaz de hacerle al chico si volvía a mirar sus ojos azul prusiano

"¿A qué vienes a NS?" – preguntó curioso el chico

"Trabajo…" - contestó secamente, el tono de hablar de aquel joven se le había hecho tan… frágil…

Se preguntaba interiormente el nombre de aquel chico, suponía que debía ser algún amigo o pariente del productor pues ambos se dirigían al mismo piso

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la idea de que ese chico fuese la pareja del productor llegó a su mente

"Oh ya veo…" – musitó el más joven mirando hacia el frente

De vez en cuando le dirigía algunas miradas furtivas al joven a su lado, le llamaba mucho la atención y se veía que era muy divertido así que decidió aventurarse un poco más

"¿Eres fotógrafo?" – preguntó el chico asombrando a Tatsuha

El pequeño sonrío apuntando el estuche que llevaba colgando en el hombro izquierdo

Tatsuha afirmó con la cabeza devolviendo rápidamente su vista a un punto inexistente del elevador, tenía que ejercer un gran uso de su autocontrol para no comenzar a seducir a aquel chico, no ahora que por fin tenía una pareja estable

"¿A quién fotografiarás?" – preguntó curioso de nuevo haciendo que el otro chico se tensara más de lo normal

"A un actor nuevo…" – dijo cansinamente y no precisamente por la mención del trabajo sino por el desperdicio de chico que tenía ante sus ojos y que no podía tocar

"¿No te cae bien el chico?" – preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras el otro chico se relajaba un poco

"Pienso que los jóvenes como él son bastante presuntuosos y orgullosos, seguramente es como todos aquellos que piensan que por el solo hecho de estar frente a miles de pantallas y ser aclamados por el semi-talento que comienzan a desarrollar, ya son todos unos dioses, ese tipo de actitud me desagrada como no tienes idea…" – dijo con un tono de pereza sin notar que el chico a su lado bajaba lentamente la mirada

"Entonces piensas que ese actor es un fastidio como la gran mayoría de las estrellas de cine…" – medio afirmó, medio preguntó

Tatsuha asintió lentamente

"Pero qué despistado soy olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Uesugi Tatsuha, cuál es tu nomb…" – tuvo que quedarse con la palabra en la boca, el otro chico había salido corriendo del elevador una vez que este se había abierto

"_Mejor para ti, estabas a punto de caer en la tentación" _– pensaba el joven Uesugi saliendo también del elevador para seguir su camino a través del pasillo por el cual aquel joven había salido corriendo

Pronto llego a la puerta principal tocando levemente

"Adelante…" – escuchó decir mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y sus ojos se deslumbraban con los rayos del día que se asomaban por los grandes ventanales de la oficina

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y entonces pudo apreciar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba

La oficina era bastante grande y tenía una forma circular, habían 4 libreros de una considerable altura ordenados perfectamente en el extremo derecho de la habitación. En el lado izquierdo de ésta se encontraba un par de sofás de diseño seguramente italiano; en el centro de estos se encontraba una elegante mesita de centro

Enfrente de sí se encontraba el escritorio del presidente de NS, el escritorio parecía estar hecho de cedro y estaba bastante ordenado. Los grandes ventanales con vista a la ciudad se encontraban justamente detrás de éste

Su mirada pronto fue a parar a un joven rubio que tenía tras de sí una sombra de alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien

"Buenos días…" – murmuró mientras el otro chico le veía con atención

"Buenos días, usted debe ser Uesugi Tatsuha el fotógrafo que esperábamos ¿cierto?" – pregunto el joven mientras aquella sombra se movía un poco, como si estuviese temerosa de algo

"No le agrado a ese chico…" – murmuró aquella sombra mientras Tatsuha hacía una revisión mental de las voces conocidas, está llevaba ahora un deje de tristeza y decepción impregnados pero algo en su tono se le hacía familiar – Piensa que soy muy malo aún sin conocerme… ¡Touhma-chan no le agrado! – se quejó haciendo que Tatsuha comprendiera al instante

"_Aquel chico…"_ – pensaba mientras se daba un golpe mental¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

"Oh veo que ya se conocen…" – contestó el productor mirándolos a ambos con desconcierto

"Sí, tuve el gusto de hablar con él en el elevador pero no nos presentamos de la manera adecuada…" – susurró mirando al chico con desconcierto, ahora la luz iluminaba tenuemente su silueta y podía distinguir en esos ojos zafiro que lo habían enganchado, una mirada de decepción, esto hizo que su corazón se acongojara

"Oh bien, Tatsuha te presentó a Sakuma Ryuichi, él es nuestro actor prodigio" – contestó con orgullo mientras Ryuichi caminaba un poco hacia el frente, ahora ya no se protegía tras Touhma – Ryuichi, él es Uesugi Tatsuha y es tu fotógrafo oficial, espero que ambos logren congeniar para hacer un buen trabajo

Tatsuha se acercó a Ryuichi y le tendió la mano

"Me equivoqué, no eres malo, eres más bien un ángel…" – susurró para que fuera audible únicamente a los oídos de Ryuichi quién se sonrojó por el comentario, alzó la vista y le sonrió con alegría al joven Uesugi

"¡Tatsu-chan¿Entonces si te agrado?" – preguntó con cierto temor en la voz a lo cual el de piel trigueña solo sonrió dándole a entender que la respuesta era afirmativa – ¡Touhma-chan¡Si le agrado! Na no da – comentó feliz a lo cual el joven productor sonrío con alegría

"Bien, Ryuichi necesito que nos dejes un momento a solas, aún hay ciertas cosas que debo tratar con el señor Uesugi" – pidió mientras el chico de cabello castaño asentía fervientemente

"Tatsuha está bien señor Seguchi-san" – contestó mirando como el actor salía de la oficina

"Llámame Touhma" – contestó mirando como el fotógrafo seguía con la mirada a su amigo – Bien será mejor que terminemos con los detalles de tu contrato, toma asiento por favor

"¡Nos vemos después Touhma y Tasu-chan!" – contestó cerrando la puerta instantes después

Tatsuha se sentó como si estuviera ausente, y realmente lo estaba, sus pensamientos se habían ido con aquel chico de sonrisa y rostro angelical aunque había algo en sus ojos que pareciesen ser la sombra que contrastasen con la luz que desprendía…

Realmente le había llamado bastante la atención pero ya decidiría el futuro lo que sucedería…

Algunos pisos más abajo, el actor se encontraba recargado sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos, suspiró largamente y sonrío de vuelta para salir a buscar a su amigo Shuichi y contarle acerca del joven fotógrafo

La química estaba ahí pero la cuestión era si harían caso a ella o pasarían de largo, ignorándola…

Quién sabe, después de todo un ángel con sombra era todo menos predecible…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola! Soy fan de la pareja de TatsuhaxRyuichi, espero que este fic les guste y lo sigan hasta el final

Gracias x leer n.n

Tan solo pido que me dejen un review ;-;


	2. Capítulo II: Lejos y cerca

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío;-;**

* * *

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo II**

**Lejos y cerca**

"¡Shu-chan!" – llamó el joven actor a un descuidado pelirrosa

"¡Ah, hola Ryu-chan!" – comentó con desgano

"¿Te pasa algo Shu-chan?" – preguntó mirándolo con detenimiento

"Yuki…" – fue todo lo que el chico murmuró, ahora Ryuichi comprendía a la perfección

"¿Volviste a tener problemas con él?" – preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería

Shindou Shuichi era su mejor amigo en todo el planeta junto con Touhma, Shuichi era también un compañero de trabajo, ambos compartirían créditos para la película que se lanzaría a finales de noviembre

Pero detrás de esa apariencia de total felicidad se escondía un chico de 17 años con muchos problemas en el terreno sentimental, Ryuichi no negó que por unos meses se sintió atraído hacia su amigo pero pronto todo eso se vino abajo al comprender que, para él, nadie más que Yuki existía, y Ryuichi comprendió que era mejor tenerlo de amigo

"Sí" – contestó de nuevo mientras tomaba aire para continuar, Shuichi no sabía bien por qué pero ahora además de Hiro, su mejor amigo también era Ryuichi – Sigue tratándome con la misma indiferencia de siempre, ya no sé qué hacer Ryuichi, cada vez está más distante y si yo le preguntó algo, o una de dos, o se enoja y sale de la casa o me calla con un beso…

Sí, ese era Shindou Shuichi, Ryuichi ya conocía toda la historia de drama romántico de su mejor amigo, Yuki Eiri era su pareja y a pesar de tener 20 años y ser un escritor bastante reconocido era bastante frío con todas las personas inclusive con su pareja. Shuichi era igual de curioso que él, por eso muchas de las veces no podía evitar preguntar cosas con respecto al pasado de Yuki y a éste al parecer no le agrada el tema y casi siempre se molesta yéndose de la casa que ambos comparten o simplemente lo besa y lo calla de una manera que, al parecer de Ryuichi, considera trampa. hasta la madrugada (N/A: Imaginen qué cosas XD)

"Shu-chan…" – dijo con pesar hasta que se levantó de un brinco y con los ojitos brillando le guiñó un ojo a Shuichi que sólo lo veía desconcertado – Tengo el plan perfecto para que deje de ser tan frío pero… ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? – preguntó seriamente a lo cual Shuichi asentía fervientemente – Bien, primero debes contestarme algo más¿hay alguien en especial al cual Yuki no tolera?

Shuichi se quedo pensativo hasta asentir con la cabeza

"Tú…" – contestó con simpleza

Ok, eso le complicaba las cosas a la estrella juvenil pero ¿qué importaba? Todo fuese por ayudar a su amigo

"Bueno hoy no regreses a su departamento, quédate con Hiro, esto es lo que tienes que hacer mañana llegando al apartamento en dónde viven…" – siguió contándole su plan mientras Shuichi asentía y finalmente una mueca de terror apareció en su rostro

"Pero tú… él… no… ¡Te va a matar!" – exclamó en medio de palabras incoherentes zarandeando a un alegre Ryuichi

"¿Y tú crees que me voy a quedar ahí parado esperando a que me alcance y haga de mí lo que quiera?" – comentó sarcástico – Oh vamos Shu-chan, es necesario hacerlo debes hacerle entender que no puedes seguir esperando todo el tiempo – dijo abrazando a Shuichi que había comenzado a llorar sin parar

"¿Pero… snif… si… snif… él… te… snif… mata…?" – volvió a preguntar en medio de sollozos

"No lo hará, además ya te dije que no pienso esperar a que venga a mí, tengo piernas ¿no? Puedo correr" – contestó revolviendo el cabello rosado de su amigo en un gesto de obvio cariño

"¡Ryu-chan eres todo un ángel!" – exclamó de repente separándose de su amigo

"Shindou-san se te requiere en el foro 3" – fue la voz de uno de los camarógrafos mientras el chico asentía

"¡Nos vemos más tarde Ryu-chan, cuídate!" – y tras esto se alejó corriendo, realmente ambos se parecían pero ahora lo que Ryuichi tenía en la mente eran las palabras _"Eres un ángel…"_

¿Por qué se lo dirían tanto en ese día, sería acaso que era su día de suerte?

Sonrió de pronto y se dirigió hacia los pasillos de donde había venido, seguramente Touhma ya había terminado con aquel chico y así podría entrar a decirle el plan que tenía con Shuichi

Pero en medio de su carrera se topó con algo que le hizo caer de pronto

"¡Auch! Eso dolió…" – se quejó haciendo un pucherito

"Perdona¿estás bien?" – preguntó la persona con la que había chocado, de inmediato reconoció la voz de su interlocutor

"¡Tatsu-chan! Eres tú" – exclamó abrazando a el joven Uesugi haciendo que éste perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de espaldas, con el joven actor encima - ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Touhma? – preguntó separándose un poco de él pero sin bajarse de encima suyo

"Ehm… bien, comenzaré a partir de mañana" – contestó intentando ocultar un más que notorio sonrojo por la cercanía y la posición en la que ambos se encontraban

"¿Oh Tatsu-chan tienes fiebre?" – preguntó Ryuichi tocando con el dorso de su mano las mejillas y frente del fotógrafo

"¿Eh? Ah no, es sólo que hace bastante calor por aquí…" – intentó mentir aunque no lo estaba haciendo del todo, realmente hacia calor

"¿De verdad? Yo tengo frío por eso no me he quitado la chamarra" – comentó mirando atentamente al joven debajo suyo – ¿Tatsu-chan me acompañas a comer? – preguntó mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito

Tatsuha rogaba a todos los dioses que le quitasen la curiosidad de mirar como se vería Ryuichi debajo suyo si él comenzase a…

"¡Tatsu-chan despierta!" – esa voz lo sacó de aquel manojo de tentaciones pero ahora tenía que someterse a una mayor, el tener tan cerca al joven actor hacía que Tatsuha no dejase de mirar cada uno de los rasgos del chico

Ciertamente no tenía ni el mínimo rasgo de ser japonés y sus facciones lucían todavía aniñadas, ahora lo confirmaba, realmente era un ángel

"Sí…" – alcanzó a susurrar perdiendo así toda la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo que lo mantenía apresado

"Genial na no da, vamos a buscar a Touhma estoy seguro de que él también tiene mucha hambre" – contestó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Tatsuha la aceptó sin titubear y volvió a comprobar una vez más cuanta calidez emanaba de aquel pequeño ángel

Entonces como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído de repente, repitió las palabras de Ryuichi en su mente _"Vamos a buscar a Touhma…"_

Su corazón se acongojó de pronto¿y si ese oxigenado había profanado ya con sus manos el cuerpo tierno e inocente de SU ángel?

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con el coraje y la ira corriendo dentro de sí, pero no lo creía posible… aunque también estaba la escena al entrar al despacho del productor, Ryuichi estaba escondido detrás suyo como si él lo fuese a proteger siempre…

"_No, no lo creo además ¿a mí qué demonios me importa lo que hagan o no esos dos?"_ – intentó auto-convencerse pero muy dentro sabía que SI le importaba lo que pasaba entre esos dos o con cualquiera que estuviera alrededor de ese ángel, alías "suyo"

"¡Vamos Tatsu-chan!" – le animó Ryuichi desde la esquina al final del pasillo

Él asintió y corrió detrás del actor

Pronto llegaron al elevador y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar a Touhma saliendo de él

"¡Touhma!" – exclamó feliz el actor corriendo a abrazarlo aunque Touhma al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado por lo cual no cayó con Ryuichi encima, como le había pasado a Tatsuha

"Hola Ryuichi" – contestó revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello, quizá de ahí Ryuichi había adquirido esa manía de hacerle lo mismo a Shuichi

Tatsuha tuvo que hace uso de todo su autocontrol una vez más para no lanzarse a golpear a Touhma y decirle que no tocase de esa manera a su lindo ángel

"Ah veo que aún sigues por aquí Tatsuha" – comentó caminando hacia él con Ryuichi pegado a su brazo izquierdo

"He invitado a Tatsuha a que vaya a comer con nosotros¿está mal Touhma-chan?" – preguntó el joven actor mirándolo con los mismos ojos de cachorro con los que había visto minutos antes a Tatsuha

"Por supuesto que no, podemos ir los tres juntos" – contestó sonriéndole

"_Suficiente…"_ – pensó Tatsuha

"Acabo de recordar que quede con un amigo para vernos en 15 minutos y el lugar de la cita queda muy lejos de aquí, lo lamento mucho pero aceptaré gustoso su invitación otro día" – dijo intentando sonar lo más diplomático posible

"¿Tatsu-chan no va a acompañarnos a comer entonces?" – preguntó mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos, estaba al borde del llanto

"Vamos Ryuichi, Tatsuha tiene otros pendientes además ya nos dijo que vendrá a comer con nosotros otro día¿qué te parece mañana?" – esto último dirigido a Tatsuha

Tatsuha asintió con la cabeza, se sentía incapaz de realizar otro movimiento que no fuese tomar al joven actor entre sus brazos y susurrarle palabras de cariño para que no llorase y apartar al oxigenado de él

Ryuichi cambió su expresión de pronto y ahora estaba feliz de nuevo

"¿Has escuchado eso Kumagoro? Tatsu-chan vendrá a comer con nosotros mañana" – dijo sacando un bonito conejo de color rosa de alguna parte de su chaqueta

"Bueno yo los dejo, nos veremos mañana" – comentó Tatsuha despidiéndose con un ademán para salir con paso apresurado de la empresa

Ryuichi lo siguió despidiendo con la mano hasta que éste se perdió de vista y entonces Touhma le sonrió

"Es un chico interesante" – murmuró a un Ryuichi que asentía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Será un buen amigo para jugar na no da" – respondió mientras jugaba con Kumagoro

"Bueno vayamos a comer¿a dónde quieres ir?" – le preguntó Touhma saliendo así de la empresa con destino al estacionamiento

"Quiero comer… ¡hamburguesas!" – respondió bastante animado causando que Touhma riera ante el comportamiento tan infantil de la joven estrella de cine

"Ok…" – finalizó mientras ambos subían al ferrari plateado del productor

* * *

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana a la empresa se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros azabaches al igual que sus ojos sentado en una mesa para dos con el rostro entre las manos 

No entendía qué le sucedía, jamás se había puesto así por nadie

Si bien era cierto que era todo un conquistador pero nunca le había preocupado lo que la otra persona sintiera e incluso no le molestaba el que alguien más viera a su pareja

¿Por qué con Ryuichi cerca todo era tan diferente?

Se preocupaba porque el chico estuviera contento e incluso se molestaba por la presencia de Touhma, el cual parecía ser algo más que amigo y compañero de trabajo de Ryuichi

¡Ya incluso lo llamaba SU ángel!

Ryuichi tenía ese no-sabía-qué toque que hacía que toda la gente a su alrededor olvidara los problemas e incluso las tristezas, era todo un ángel de eso no había duda ya que nada más que armonía emanaba de él

Cualquiera se sentiría gustoso de tenerlo siempre a su lado pero al parecer el afortunado era Seguchi Touhma

Cómo le hervía la sangre al pensar que, seguramente, ese maldito oxigenado podía probar los labios de su pequeño, que también podía tocar esa suave y tersa piel de porcelana y que… quizá él era el dueño del corazón de ese ángel…

Si hubiese conocido a Ryuichi tiempo atrás no hubiese dudado en hacerlo todo para conservarlo a su lado y sin embargo, Touhma parecía muy seguro de tenerlo porque no demostraba ni la mínima señal de celos hacia su ángel

¿Y qué pasaba con Tatsuha? Ahora tenía que aguantar el más doloroso amor que alguien puede tener

Estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de su persona especial sin tan siquiera podérselo decir o demostrar…

De repente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar

"¿Diga?" – contestó

"Tatsuha, soy Mika, acabo de regresar de Londres y te traigo una sorpresita¿por qué no vienes al aeropuerto y pasas por mí y la sorpresa?" – preguntó la voz de una mujer a lo cual Tatsuha solo sonrío con ironía

"Bien, estaré ahí en unos 15 minutos" – respondió dejando un billete en la mesa para salir de la cafetería y dirigirse al estacionamiento del lugar

"Está bien, no tardes más" – contestó para colgar segundos después

Tatsuha suspiró largamente, realmente ese día lo había tenido todo, desde un momento de felicidad hasta celos y amargura para terminar finalmente con el fastidio

Llegó al estacionamiento y espero a que le trajeran su auto

Instantes después entró a su convertible y se dirigió al aeropuerto

¿Ahora qué sorpresita recibiría?

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

Hola! Jejeje ya rondan los celos ñ.ñ en fin, he aquí un capi más n.n que, espero, les haya gustado y bueno, creo que hay un lío con respecto a contestar reviews en las notas de autor ¬w¬ Por eso no puedo contestarles como se debe u.u Sin embargo, si no es mucho pedir, me podrían dejar su mail para que los conteste personalmente? 

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado review y les pido a los demás que también me ayuden a mejorar dándome su opinión ;-;

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto n.n

Los quiere

Arashi Eiri.


	3. Capítulo III: Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío ;-;**

* * *

****

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo III**

**Encuentros**

Bajó del automóvil y se dirigió hacia los interiores del aeropuerto

Ahí pudo divisar la silueta que buscaba

Era una chica de porte orgulloso, su cabello color castaño claro le caía sobre la espalda como si de una cascada se tratase, tenía puestas unas gafas negras de sol y tenía los brazos cruzados. Sus ropas parecían ser de diseñador al igual que la boina que tenía en la cabeza

Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y justo cuando estaba a punto de asustarla algo interrumpió su cometido

"¡Tatsuha-san!" – exclamó una voz femenina que le dio escalofríos

Instantes después, la chica a la que había estado a punto de asustar se giró sorprendida

"¿Qué planeabas hacer Tatsuha?" – preguntó con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho, cosa que Tatsuha pudo apreciar cuando esta se quito las gafas de sol

"Oh nada Mika-san, sólo estaba acercándome para saludarte pero ya me di cuenta cuál fue la sorpresa que me trajiste…" – esto último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas y pudo ser audible para Mika

"¡Tatsuha-san!" – esa voz le hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo

Se giró con una sonrisa forzada y de pronto un torbellino se abalanzó hacia él, aunque esta vez no cayó

"¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!" – murmuraba la chica plantándole besos en todo el rostro

"¿De verdad?" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió para contestar mientras trataba inútilmente de alejar a la chica de sí

"¡Por supuesto, de seguro la debiste de haber pasado muy mal sin mí" – dijo separándose un poco de su pareja para mirarlo con detenimiento

"Si vieras cuánto…" – realmente quería darle sarcasmo a la frase pero con Mika respirando detrás de su cuello como esperando a que cometiese alguna barbaridad, desistió de la idea

"Ay pero no te preocupes que ahora que he vuelto no pienso separarme de ti ni un solo segundo más" – respondió aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo

Una imagen fugaz vino a su mente, como Ryuichi se aferraba a Touhma…

"Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a comer algo ¿no creen?" – preguntó Mika caminando hacia la salida con Tatsuha siguiéndole y aquella chica abrazada a el brazo izquierdo del fotógrafo

Al llegar a donde Tatsuha había estacionado su auto, Mika abrió la puerta y miró fastidiada el interior

"Tienes que comprarte un auto más grande Tatsuha" – dijo sentándose en la parte trasera del auto

Tatsuha subió y la chica le siguió inmediatamente, sentándose a su lado

"¿Qué quieren ir a comer?" – preguntó viendo a Mika por el retrovisor

"Le Cirque" – respondió como si nada

"¿Qué tal les fue en su paseo?" – realmente intentaba sonar amable pero el tener a una maniática junto a él y a una hermana algo… soberbia no ayudaba en nada a que la situación mejorase

"Fue bastante divertido, Mika me llevo a ese reloj enorme que tanto ansiaba conocer y también me llevo a dar un paseo por la Universidad de Oxford" – dijo mientras Mika veía a través de la ventana – Por cierto Mika, dile la otra sorpresa que le tenemos

Mika suspiró largamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor

"Conseguí que entraras a la universidad de Oxford el próximo semestre" – contestó sonriendo levemente

Tatsuha siguió manejando pero su cerebro procesaba cada una de las palabras dichas por su hermana

"_Conseguí… entraras… universidad…Oxford… próximo… semestre…"_ – esas palabras taladraban su cerebro una y otra vez

Pero no podía ser… no lo podía creer…

"Tatsuha-san ¿no te agradó la idea?" – esa voz le hizo enfrentar la realidad¡¡¡realmente su hermana le había conseguido un pase a la universidad de Oxford!

"Yo… Mika… cómo es que… kami…" – son las palabras sin coherencia que salen de sus labios mirando con confusión la mirada de su hermana que sigue sonriendo

"Cuando lleguemos al restaurante te lo explicaré ahora por favor mantén tus ojos en el frente y tus sentidos en el volante o si no ninguno de los tres vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas" – reprochó devolviendo su vista hacia el paisaje de la ciudad

Tatsuha asintió y sonrió con alegría mientras la chica a su lado miraba con alegría a ambos hermanos

"¿Conseguiste averiguar algo de él?" – preguntó de repente Tatsuha a lo cual su hermana sólo negó lentamente

"Ni en Nueva York ni en Londres ni siquiera en París, pareciese que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado" – contestó con amargura mientras la chica miraba hacia el frente

Mika era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho al igual que amaba a Tatsuha, había decidido acompañarla en la búsqueda de ese joven pero simplemente a cada ciudad que iban parecía que nadie conociese ese nombre o la descripción del chico, y por ende tenía que ver como la orgullosa y fuerte Mika Uesugi se sumía en la desesperanza y la tristeza y eso era algo que rogaba por no volver a ver

El observar como una persona con tal fortaleza caía de repente no era nada agradable, eso le hacía sentir aun más insegura pero sólo podía limitarse a ofrecerle su apoyo y darle la esperanza de que quizá algún día lo encontrarían

"¿Por cierto Tatsuha qué tal han ido las cosas por aquí?" – preguntó la chica intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado de repente

"Me han ofrecido un trabajo en North Shore Productions" – contestó mientras Mika lo miraba sorprendida y él sólo sonreía – ¿Lo ves Mika? Y tú que decías que mi profesión no me iba a servir para nada

"Ha sido solo suerte" – contestó sin mirarlo de nuevo

"¿Qué tienes que hacer?" – preguntó de nuevo la chica

"¿Has oído acerca de la película que comenzará a ser filmada este verano para salir a finales de noviembre?" – preguntó mientras la chica asentía bastante contenta

"¡Claro! Se comenta de ella en todos lados y en especial por el protagonista, Sakuma Ryuichi es un actor bastante bueno y además de todo es bastante lindo" – comentó a lo cual Tatsuha se tensó un poco

"Yo soy el fotógrafo oficial de esa película y me encargaré del diseño de imágenes para la campaña publicitaria que saldrá dentro de dos semanas" – dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana que no podía disimular una sonrisita que se asomaba por sus labios

"Lo repito, ha sido solo suerte" – volvió a decir haciendo que la otra chica y Tatsuha comenzasen a reír

Algunos minutos después llegaron al restaurante mencionado

Entraron y fueron a sentarse en la parte exterior del lugar

Desde ahí se podía sentir la frescura del ambiente y el contemplar lo bien cuidado que tenían a las plantas y árboles del lugar hacia que la tensión disminuyera y diese paso a la familiaridad

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y pronto llego una mesera a atenderles

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ellis Tendo, sean bienvenidos a Le Cirque¿desean un aperitivo antes de que tome su orden? – preguntó colocando las tres cartas en los lugares correspondientes

"No gracias, en un momento ordenamos" – contestó Mika mientras la chica asentía sacando un bloc de notas – Yo quiero un "_Paupiette de Robalo" _

"Lo mismo" – contestó Tatsuha dejando la carta sobre la mesa

"Yo quiero…_ Osso Buco_" – respondió cerrando la carta

"Vino blanco para acompañar" – finalizó Mika mientras la mesera recogía las cartas

"Dijiste que estabas trabajando en North Shore Productions¿qué tal es el ambiente ahí?" – preguntó su hermana de repente mirándolo atentamente

"Aún no estoy trabajando oficialmente ahí, empiezo mañana pero hoy que fui, el ambiente es bastante ameno" – contestó con simpleza

"¿Ya has conocido al kawaii de Ryuichi-kun?" – preguntó la chica a su lado

"Sí… es bastante simpático, Akari" – contestó sin mirarla

Haganashi Akari era su prometida desde hacía ya más de dos años, tenía 18 años y a pesar de su carácter algo molesto a ratos, Tatsuha la quería bastante pero no lo suficiente para amarla. Ciertamente la chica era bastante linda, tenía los ojos color violeta o azul celeste dependiendo de cómo le afectaran los rayos de luz

Su cabello era castaño oscuro y lo llevaba hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y su complexión el de una modelo completa. Tatsuha no se la había llevado a la cama aún y no precisamente porque le faltaran ganas, más bien lo hacía por el respeto y cariño que le profesaba a la chica por conocerla desde hacía ya más de 14 años

Su padre los había comprometido antes de fallecer y ahora Mika se encargaba de que su última voluntad, o al menos una de las últimas que dictó, se llevase a cabo

Aquel trío de personas se entretuvieron charlando mientras la comida llegaba pero no muy lejos de ahí

"Ryuichi¿recuerdas que esta mañana llegaste corriendo y te escondiste detrás de mí diciendo que no le agradabas a Tatsuha?" – preguntó Touhma mientras Ryuichi elevaba y bajaba a Kumaguro

"Wi…" – contestó sin dejar de mover a Kumaguro de un lado a otro

"¿Por qué lo decías?" – le preguntó de repente haciendo que dejase de jugar con Kumaguro para verlo de manera inocente a los ojos

"Nada de importancia Touhma-chan na no da" – respondió alegremente haciendo que Touhma suspirase

"Sueles ser tan inocente a veces…" – musitó en un murmullo inaudible para el joven actor

"Touhma-chan… ¿soy arrogante?" – preguntó de pronto un Ryuichi con los ojitos acuosos, Touhma lo miró sin comprender

"Por supuesto que no¿quién te ha dicho eso?" – preguntó mirándolo seriamente

"Nadie, sólo preguntaba" – contestó para seguir comiendo alegremente

Pasaron unos minutos y Touhma consultó su reloj

"Ryuchi es hora de irnos, tengo que pasar a arreglar algunas cosas al set" – dijo de repente

"Pero me falta el postre" – respondió Ryuichi con los ojitos vidriosos de nuevo

"Pasamos por un helado en el camino" – le sugirió Touhma, Ryuichi se paró rápidamente

"Bien, mientras pides la cuenta voy al baño" – y con esto último paso por las mesas siendo halagado por donde quiera que lo vieran

Touhma hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole al mesero que necesitaba la cuenta, éste asintió y él sólo espero…

_

* * *

_

"Díganme que estoy soñando" – dijo Akari de repente

"¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó Mika mientras que Tatsuha dirigía su mirada hacia donde la chica miraba

Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente

"¡Ryuichi-kun está pasando ahora mismo por esa puerta!" – exclamó totalmente fuera de sí parándose de repente

"¿Ryuichi-kun?" – dijeron algunas voces a su alrededor, todas pertenecientes al género femenino

"¡Es verdad!" – exclamó otra mientras toda una banda de chicas se amontonaban por entrar al restaurante y ver más de cerca al joven actor

Éste pareció notar el alboroto que había en las afueras y al girarse también vio a su amigo

"¡Tatsu-chan!" – exclamó saludándolo con la mano

Tatsuha hizo lo mismo como si fuese un robot

De pronto, el estruendo de numerosas pisadas tratando de llegar hacia el joven de ojos azules, éste con un gothic en la cabeza y después intentando huir del séquito de fans que lo perseguían

"¡Touhma-chan¡Ayúdame por favor!" ToT – exclamó escondiéndose bajo la mesa en la que se encontraba su amigo

"¡Pero si Seguchi-san también se encuentra aquí!" – dijo otra chica

"¿Ehh?" – Touhma parpadeó un par de veces hasta que todas las chicas comenzaron a jalonearlo y otras tantas a tocar "sin querer" ciertas partes "prohibidas"

Touhma se escabulló bajo la mesa junto con Ryuichi mientras respiraba agitadamente¿qué tenía la juventud hoy en día que no respetaban ni siquiera el espacio personal?

Lo demás solo fue un alboroto de la batalla entre las personas de seguridad del restauran y el séquito extasiado de fans que no dejaban de decir cosas como "¡Seguchi-san te amo!" y otras muchas "¡Ryuichi quiero que seas mi ángel personal!"

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, un muy sonrojado Touhma y un asustado Ryuichi pudieron salir por fin de su escondite

"Perdonen señor Seguchi-san y Sakuma-san algo como esto nunca nos había ocurrido, una disculpa enorme en nombre de todo el personal que labora aquí" – comenzó a decir un hombre de edad avanzada bastante apenado por el escándalo

"No tiene por que disculparse, este tipo de incidentes sucede la mayor parte del tiempo además resultamos ilesos ¿verdad Touhma?" – preguntó la estrella con tono bastante amigable

Touhma solo asintió con la cabeza, aún seguía tremendamente perturbado por la manera en que esas jovencitas le habían hecho saber a base de roces lo "lindo" que era

"En todo caso la casa invita al igual que cuando deseen regresar a nuestras instalaciones" – ofreció el anciano sonriendo

Ambos asintieron y, esta vez, junto con todo un armamento de guaruras que detenían a todas las chicas que intentaban abalanzárseles encima lograron llegar hasta la parte exterior del restauran

Ahí Ryuichi se detuvo y Touhma lo miró interrogante

"¿Sucede algo Ryu-chan?" – preguntó mientras Ryuichi asentía

"Vi por aquí a Tatsu-chan" – contestó mirando a los alrededores

"¡Ryu-chan, Touhma-chan!" – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas

"¡Tatsu-chan!" – exclamó el actor feliz yendo hacia su amigo para pedirle así a los guardias que lo dejaran entrar junto con otras dos chicas

Ryuichi apenas pudo distinguir cuál era la que se le lanzó de repente

"¡Ah Ryu-chan eres mi actor preferido, adoro como actúas, el tono de voz que tienes… Ryuichi-kun eres mi ídolo!" – dijo la jovencita sin soltarlo, Ryuichi comenzaba a palidecer alarmantemente

"Señorita agradezco mucho la opinión que tiene sobre mí pero… ¿podría soltarme? Esta comenzando a cortarme la circulación n.nU" – dijo mientras la chica lo soltaba rápidamente

"Perdone Ryuichi-kun es solo que usted sabe, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como usted" – contestó algo sonrojada

Los 5 rieron alegremente

"Ryu-chan creo que sería mejor irnos de aquí, no creo que el personal de seguridad resista 5 minutos más" – dijo un Touhma bastante preocupado viendo con cierto temor a una de las chicas que le lanzaba besos desde lejos y gritaba a todo pulmón "Juro que no me lavaré esta mano otra vez"

"Touhma tiene razón¿qué les parece si vamos a la producción?" – dijo Tatsuha de repente a lo cual todos asintieron

Así pues cada uno subió al auto que les correspondía para llegar en menos de 10 minutos a las instalaciones de la empresa

Fueron hacia el set de grabación y ahí todo comenzó…

"Perdonen mi descortesía, ella es mi hermana Uesugi Mika y ella es… Haganashi Akari" – dijo con simpleza mientras ambas chicas decían un "Encantadas"

Mika notó que Tatsuha no había presentado a Akari como lo que era, su prometida y al parecer ésta no lo había notado al estar tan pendiente de los movimientos del joven actor… más tarde hablaría con ellos…

Por ahora… tenía otros intereses y uno de ellos llevaba por nombre Seguchi Touhma que ya había notado su mirada tan fría sobre su nuca…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola! He aquí un capi más n.n espero les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, las y los adoro! n.n

¿Me dejan un review en éste? ;-;

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto n.n


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío ;-;**

"_Letras en cursiva" pensamientos_

* * *

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo IV**

**¿Miedo a la ocuridad?**

Tatsuha dejó su chamarra sobre el sillón más cercano, suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre su cama

Qué día tan más agotador, en solo un momento había encontrado al chico más angelical sobre la faz de la tierra y de un momento a otro su mundo se había derrumbado con la noticia de que ya tenía pareja. Por si fuera poco, su hermana llegó con su "prometida" y ahora prácticamente estaba del lado de los casados, un día horrible de no ser por el encuentro con aquel angelical niño

Se paró y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas

Después se metió en la ducha mientras que las gotas de agua limpiaban su, ya estresado cuerpo, sus pensamientos vagaban en unos ojos azul zafiro, una piel blanca y delicada, rasgos llenos de inocencia e impregnados de seducción y sobre todo, un cuerpo pequeño y muy atractivo, en pocas palabras, la perfección para él

Comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello y no pudo evitar pensar en como se sentiría tener el cabello de Ryuichi bajo sus dedos, seguramente sería sedoso y muy suave…

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Él ya tenía a su prometida y Ryuichi… seguramente estaba enamorado de Touhma¿qué posibilidad había de que un actor tan talentoso y rodeado de millones de seguidores con un novio multimillonario, atractivo y carismático, se fijara en un fotógrafo con una prometida a la fuerza?

Viéndolo de esa manera, debía admitirlo, sus posibilidades eran nulas… si Ryuichi fuese la típica estrella de cine

Terminó de enjuagarse y salió con una toalla amarrada su cintura

Se puso su ropa interior y el pijama para dormir, jaló las sábanas y se introdujo debajo de ellas, dormido boca arriba

Su último pensamiento fueron un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa puramente inocente

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un jovencito se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde el ventanal que daba para el balcón

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y rápidamente fue hacia su habitación, hundiéndose bajo las sábanas y almohadas que tenía

"Kumagoro… me sigue dando miedo la oscuridad… creo que debimos pedirle a Touhma-chan que se quedara esta noche con nosotros…" – decía en un susurro a su inseparable conejo rosa – ¿Y si un vampiro se metió a nuestra habitación?

Sus ojitos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, de un brinco salió rápidamente de la cama para encerrarse en el baño

"¿Y si un fantasma atraviesa las paredes?" – una vez más salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina – Kumagoro tengo miedo T-T – confesó abrazando fuertemente al conejito rosa – Ya sé, hay que hablarle a Touhma

Tomó el teléfono de la pared pero se detuvo al instante, su mirada se transformó completamente, ahora era seria y segura aunque también poseía una chispa de comprensión en el fondo de sus ojos

"No… Touhma debe estar muy cansado, no sería bueno llamarlo porque si no iría a dar al hospital por puro cansancio" – murmuró aún con el teléfono en las manos – ¡Tatsu-chan! Es verdad, hoy me dio su teléfono, le hablaré a él

Feliz tomó la libretita de teléfonos y direcciones que se encontraba encima de la barra, busco rápidamente y marcó el número cuando lo encontró

Después de algunos momentos la línea finalmente fue atendida

"¿Diga?" – fue la voz adormilada del joven fotógrafo lo que se escuchó

"Tatsu-chan perdón por molestarte ahora pero…quería preguntarte si podrías venir a mi casa…" – preguntó con timidez

"¿Ahora?" – preguntó la voz del chico algo asombrado al parecer

"Es que tengo miedo de quedarme solo y no he llamado a Touhma porque el debe descansar para mañana" – confesó mientras el joven Uesugi suspiraba

"Está bien, déjame cambiarme y estaré allá en 10 minutos" – dijo poniendo muy feliz de repente al joven actor

"¡Gracias Tatsu-chan! Pero no te cambies, después de todo vas a dormir también" – dijo para que el otro sólo le dijera un "Sí, nos vemos" y colgara

De pronto Ryuichi se sintió enormemente feliz, pero recordó que tenía que aguantar estar 10 minutos solo en casa, entonces se decidió, tomó a Kumagoro, una olla, un sartén y una espátula, se escondió bajo la barra y observó de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha

"Yo puedo…" – susurró abrazando más a Kumagoro

* * *

En efecto, había comprobado que realmente ese era un día de lo más extraño, había finalizado con el menosprecio hacia su persona y ahora se dirigía a casa de aquel que le había dado las esperanzas de estar en lo incorrecto para cortárselas de una manera sutil

Al escuchar la voz de la estrella de cine, su corazón había vuelto a latir de manera descontrolada y todo aumentó más cuando éste le dijo que fuera a su casa, todo su ser se había emocionado de repente pero todo se había roto ante la mención de Touhma…

¡Qué celos sentía, pero no podía hacer nada más que conformarse con la amistad que comenzaba a entablar con Ryuichi

Durante el trayecto, Tatsuha había enumerado cada una de las cualidades de Ryuichi, en cuanto a físico… Dios sabía que no había visto ser más perfecto en toda su vida, adoraba esos ojos azul prusiano que parecían un par de lagunas sin fondo, y ni qué decir acerca de esa nariz respingada que fruncía al sonreír o cada vez que hacía algún mohín, pasando a los labios del actor, eran delgados y finos, parecían ser tan suaves y el tono rosado que tenían… simplemente cada vez que Ryuichi hablaba, Sakuma seguía el movimiento de sus labios, como si lo estuviese incitando a tomarlos entre los suyos… Su piel parecía ser tan tersa…

Pero no todo era el físico, Ryuichi era tan hermoso por fuera como por dentro y es que esos aires infantiles que siempre lo acompañaban lo hacían lucir tan inocente… tan necesitado de protección… Oh si, protección, y no precisamente porque tuviera aspecto frágil, más bien porque era la clase de persona especial que se preocupaba por todos y trataba de ayudar en lo que pudiera y eso lo había visto en la mañana cuando lo encontró tranquilizando a su compañero actor y ahora lo había confirmado con su preocupación hacia Touhma… _"Después de todo es su novio ¿no?"_

Meneó suavemente la cabeza, intentando apartar los pensamientos llenos de celos que comenzaban a acudir a su mente una vez más… Todo pensamiento de coraje se apartó cuando la imagen de un Ryuichi sonriente le sorprendió de pronto…

El joven actor indudablemente era un ángel, un ángel del que estaría encantado de cuidar cada vez que tuviese oportunidad… de ser como su sombra tan solo para proteger la pureza e inocencia que desprendía a cada palabra o movimiento… ser la sombra de la perfección andante

No notó cuando por fin había llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la joven estrella

Le dio su automóvil a uno de los vallet parking que ahí se encontraba y entró en el elevador marcando el piso 8, pronto éste se abrió mostrando las dos únicas puertas del lugar, ambas separadas por un pasillo. Se fijo en la que tuviera el número 24 y tocó suavemente

Después… sólo fue consciente de que esta fue abierta y de pronto, se encontró tumbado en el piso con una bolita de cabellos verdes abrazado firmemente a su cuello junto con el peluche rosa en las manos y los ojitos llorando

"Tardaste mucho Tatsu-chan" – le reclamó el pequeño en medio de varios sollozos

Al fotógrafo se le cayó el alma a los pies al notar la cercanía entre ambos y la manera en que Ryuichi lo tenía quieto… inevitablemente un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas

"Per… dón… Ryu-chan…" - fue lo único capaz de decir antes de sentarse aún con la bolita de cabellos verdes sujetándolo firmemente del cuello – Será mejor que entremos, hace mucho frío aquí y puedes enfermarte – le dijo acariciándole con ternura las hebras verdes, sonrío satisfecho… _"Es aún más suave de lo que imaginé…"_

Ryuichi asomó su rostro con unos grandes ojos vidriosos aún y mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Hay fantasmas allá adentro" – y dicho esto volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del fotógrafo

Tatsuha parpadeó un par de veces para asimilar lo dicho por la estrella…

"¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" – le preguntó al pequeño mientras éste asentía aún sin separar su rostro escondido – Vamos Ryu-chan, ya no estarás solo, yo estoy contigo ahora

El pequeño no lo miró, Tatsuha solo pudo abrazarlo y llevarlo aún colgado de su cuello, para que no se cayera, al interior del departamento

Todo estaba completamente prendido, desde la televisión hasta el estéreo junto con todas las luces del departamento

Tatsuha no pudo evitar de notar lo magnífico que era el hogar del dulce ángel pegado a él aún pero decidió no distraerse con eso y sin soltar a Ryuichi se sentó en uno de los sillones cuando éste por fin se separó de él

Tatsuha suspiró por la pérdida del calor tan reconfortante que tenía junto al actor, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando este se sentó a su lado y ahora le paso los brazos por las costillas, volviéndolo a abrazar

"Kumagoro y yo teníamos mucho miedo Tatsu-chan no da" – dijo mirando a Tatsuha, este sintió como si corazón diera un vuelco completo y solo fue capaz de volver a acariciar el cabello de Ryuichi

Éste solo se relajó y se dejo caer en las piernas del fotógrafo mientras éste no abandonaba sus mimos. El joven actor tenía puesta una delgada y muy suave pijama de seda en color verde oscuro. Tatsuha había notado cuanto resaltaban sus bonitos ojos azul prusiano cuando lo tenía tan cerca de sí…

Pronto Ryuichi quedo completamente dormido y Tatsuha no pudo más que agradecer a los dioses que le concedían semejante regalo… tener al hiperactivo cantante sobre sus piernas completamente dormido y con las facciones más pacíficas que había visto jamás…

Pero sabía que no podía dejarlo así, seguramente al otro día el pequeño tendría un dolor de cuello terrible

Lo separó sutilmente de él para después cargarlo en brazos, Ryuichi aún tenía sujeto a Kumagoro y, quizá por mero instinto, llevo sus brazos al cuello de Tatsuha de nuevo

Éste se sonrojó al sentir el tibio aliento del actor chocar contra su piel, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo aún más al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que lanzaba muy cerca de su oído

Vio que solo había una puerta así que supuso que esa era la habitación de la estrella

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente a como la había imaginado

Tenía un bonito tocador a lado derecho, la puerta del baño seguramente era la que estaba a su lado y un enorme clóset era el que cubría la parte de lado izquierdo. Una gran cama se encontraba en medio de ambos lados junto con un buró a lado con una lámpara con forma de conejito, el color de la habitación era de un tono beige bastante cálido que hacía que todo en conjunto le resultara inevitablemente acogedor

Las sábanas de la cama estaban totalmente fuera de su lugar por lo cual sólo depositó con cariño al joven actor y lo tapó con cada una de las sábanas y colchas regadas por el piso

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera completamente tapado y no tuviera frío durante la madrugada comenzó a salir sigilosamente de la habitación hasta que…

"¿Tatsu-chan?" – llamó Ryuichi somnoliento mirando a sus lados

"¿Qué sucede Ryuichi?" – preguntó yendo a su lado

"Ryu-chan no quiere estar solo" – contestó mirando con algo de miedo a Tatsuha

"¿Quieres que… yo… duerma contigo?" – preguntó dudoso

"Sí" – dijo el otro frunciendo un poco la nariz cuando un escalofrío producto del frío colado por la ventana lo recorrió por completo

"Pero yo…" – si la luz hubiese estado prendida, Ryuichi podría haber notado la cara roja de Tatsuha

"¿No nos quieres Tatsu-chan?" – preguntó con los ojos nuevamente vidriosos

"NO, NO, es decir, claro que sí" – contestó rápidamente intentando evitar el derrame de lágrimas de aquel ángel y sin más se acercó a él dejando su chamarra en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí para después sentarse al borde de la cama y quitarse los zapatos

Finalmente entró dentro de las sábanas más rojo que un tomate y con la cabeza a punto de estallarle por la repentina cercanía de Ryuichi que se había acurrucado a su lado

"Buenas noches Tatsu-chan" – susurró para quedarse después completamente dormido

"Buenas noches, mi ángel" – respondió

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, al poco rato, Ryuichi estaba encima del pecho del joven Uesugi mientras que éste le abrazaba protectoramente…

* * *

El nuevo día llegó mientras los rayos del sol intentaban filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación, varios de ellos dieron en el rostro del joven Uesugi quién quiso voltearse pero un peso encima le impedía realizar su acción

Comenzó a abrir con pesar los ojos acostumbrándose rápido a la luz, pero ciertamente nadie estaría preparado para ver lo que sus ojos verían…

Algunos rayos de luz alumbraban el rostro de Ryuichi quien tenía algunos mechones cayéndole graciosamente sobre la frente, los labios entreabiertos y levemente sonrosados

La tentación era grande y Tatsuha estaba cediendo ya que ahora se había acercado mucho más a aquellos labios que se entreabrían como si le invitaran, pero se detuvo a tiempo, no podía hacer aquello con Ryuichi, no cuando éste lo tomaba como un amigo más… no podía mancillar esa confianza…

Con mucha dificultad separó a Ryuichi de sí para después respirar profundamente y moverlo un poco

"Ryuichi es hora de despertar" – le dijo con suavidad, Ryuichi frunció la nariz con molestia y se escondió bajo las sábanas

Tatsuha salió de la cama poniéndose sus zapatos, esa noche había llegado con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una playera negra de manga larga además de la chamarra olvidada en un sillón, se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba junto al tocador y al entrar abrió el grifo de agua fría para lavarse la cara y acomodarse un poco el cabello

Volvió a mover a Ryuichi y en vista de que éste, al parecer, no tenía la menor intención de salir de la cama, Tatsuha le quitó las sábanas de encima a lo cual Ryuichi buscaba algo con que taparse y al no notar nada a su alcance, comenzó a abrir los ojos, frotándoselos con ambas manos para después restirarse como un lindo gatito, o al menos eso pensaba Tatsuha

"¡Buenos días Tatsu-chan!" – le saludó enérgicamente - ¿Qué hora es?

Tatsuha miró el reloj por encima de la cabeza de Ryuichi

"Casi las 8" – contestó para después volver la vista hacia Ryuichi

"Es muy temprano, yo entró a las 10" – contestó con pesar hundiéndose en todas las almohadas que tenía

Tatsuha tuvo ganas de reír pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que él, hoy no disponía de tanto tiempo libre

"Ryuichi debo irme a atender algunos asuntos pero nos vemos en la empresa" – dijo a lo cual Ryuichi se paró como si de un resorte se tratase y lo miró con ojitos vidriosos

"¿Ryu-chan hizo algo que no le agradó a Tatsu-chan?" – preguntó con inocencia, Tatsuha lo miró sin comprender - ¿Tatsu-chan ya no quiere a Ryu-chan?

"No es eso es que…" – pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de su ángel

"BUAAAAAA Tatsu-chan ya no quiere a Ryuichi" – dijo llorando estruendosamente abrazando a Kumaguro como si su vida dependiera de ello

"No Ryuichi es sólo que…" – intentó decir pero a cada palabra, Ryuichi lloraba más

"Si Tatsu-chan quisiera a Ryu-chan no lo dejaría solito" – sollozó mirándolo acusadoramente

Tatsuha se sintió miserable al verse reflejado en esos ojos azul rey que tanto adoraba, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a Ryuichi quitándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

"Debo ir a mi casa, pero ¿quieres venir?" – le preguntó para después recibir una mirada de completa alegría

"¿Y qué vamos a desayunar?" – preguntó abrazando a Kumagoro con una sonrisa en los labios

"¿Qué te parece si al llegar a mi casa cocino algo?" – preguntó manteniendo la misma sonrisa cuando su interior se derramaba ahora en sollozos de agradecimiento

"¡Si!" – respondió efusivamente – Pero Ryu-chan debe bañarse igual que Kumagoro

"Te espero, mientras debo hacer una llamada¿puedo tomar prestado tu teléfono?" – le preguntó al actor a lo cual, asintió fervientemente para después desaparecer por la puerta del baño

Tatsuha suspiró pesadamente, ahora sólo le quedaba inventarle una excusa a Mika para que ella y Akari no fueran a pararse por su apartamento, si tenía ese tiempo con Ryuichi… por supuesto que pensaba aprovecharlo y sin dudar comenzó a marcar el teléfono móvil de su hermana…

"¿Mika?" – llamó una vez que se escuchó el sonar de alguien al otro lado de la línea…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno este es uno de los capis que más me ha gustado hacer y surgió de mi miedo a la oscuridad después de leer las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice XD Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo n.n

Perdón por la tardanza pero con la entrada a clases y demás no tuve tiempo pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar ToT

Eso es todo, espero sus reviews ;-; besos!

Arashi Eiri.


	5. Capítulo V: Talento

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío ;-;**

"_Letras en cursiva" pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo V**

**Talento **

Después de haber sido terriblemente reprendido por su hermana al otro lado de la línea, finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con ella que le había costado muy caro… Akari y Mika entrarían a la empresa cuando él llegase y todavía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué haría con Ryuichi…

El pretexto había sido que se encontraba muy mal debido a una "fiestecita" a la que había asistido y ahora sufría los efectos de una resaca. Mika le había creído conociendo lo "responsable" que era y, por la intervención de Akari, había decidido que ese sería su pago por no llevarlas a desayunar

Y si se encontraba con una supuesta "resaca"¿cómo explicaría el hecho de que Ryuichi se encontrase con él desde temprano, Mika no era tonta y sabía que a la menor falla de su parte, ésta se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia el actor no eran de pura "amistad"

Se encontraba tan ensimismado que no se percató de la manita que subía y bajaba cerca de su rostro

"¿Tatsu-chan?" – preguntó el pequeño mirándolo con preocupación - ¿Tatsuha?

El joven fotógrafo lo miró inmediatamente, ésta vez no lo había llamado como solía decirle

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó notando la mirada de preocupación que el pequeño le dirigía

"No me hacías caso…" – contestó el pequeño frunciendo su nariz

Tatsuha sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazar y besar cada centímetro del rostro del actor… ¿cómo podía llegar a ser una persona tan tierna?

"Perdón Ryuichi es que… venía pensando en algunos pendientes" – contestó algo nervioso por los pensamientos que lo habían atacado para poder quitarle ese pucherito a besos…

"¿Tat-chan?" – llamó inseguro el joven actor que se animó a continuar tras estar seguro de obtener la atención del fotógrafo – Ayer antes de dejarnos a Touhma y a mí, dijiste que irías a comer con un amigo… pero cuando nos encontramos estabas con esas dos chicas

Tatsuha tragó duro ante la mirada escrutadora de Ryuichi pero de pronto su interior se iluminó como si de una lámpara se tratase… el tono que Ryuichi había empleado… ¿acaso había hablado con un deje de celos?

Movió vehemente la cabeza, no podía ser… simplemente su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y si Ryuichi le había preguntado eso era seguramente con un tono de extrañeza, después de todo él tenía a Touhma ¿no?…

"Ehh… A decir verdad ni yo mismo sabía que mi hermana iba a llegar a la ciudad, iba rumbo a la casa de mi amigo pero ella me habló al celular y me dijo que pasara a recogerlas, no tuve otro remedio más que ir" – contestó ¡y era sincero! La única mentira era que realmente no iba a casa de nadie más que la suya…

"Oh ya veo… pero te refieres a una de ellas como tú hermana ¿quién es la otra chica? Na no da" – preguntó curioso jugando con Kumagoro

Tatsuha se tensó completamente… ¿y ahora qué iba a decirle, no podía mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, bueno no es que pensara que le interesara a Ryuichi pero… ¿y si llegaba a interesarle?…

"Es la amiga de Mika…" – contestó sin apartar la vista del volante… bueno no había sido completamente sincero pero tampoco le había mentido… ¿verdad?

"Ahh, Kumagoro dice que la chica le agradó" – comentó con los ojitos infantiles de siempre

"De hecho, cuando lleguemos a la empresa, ambas nos estarán esperando…" – murmuró con pesar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ryuichi

"¿Tatsu-chan no quieres ver a tu hermana?" – preguntó con seriedad manteniendo la misma expresión infantil

"Yo… bueno sí pero… no sabes el carácter que llega a tener Mika-san cuando algo la enfada" – respondió sin expresar nada en la mirada

"¿Y está enojada contigo por alguna razón na no da?" – volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

"Es que… se suponía que hoy debía pasar por ellas para ir a desayunar pero…" – comenzó a decir, no sabía si decirle o no a Ryuichi algo que metiera las palabras "compromiso forzado"

"¿Kuma-chan y yo estamos siendo una molestia Tat-chan?" – preguntó el pequeño mirando fijamente a Tatsuha quién negó rápida y fervientemente

"No claro que no, al contrario, tú y Kuma-chan me salvaron la vida… en realidad Mika quiere que vaya con ambas para forzarme a tener algo con Akari, su amiga" – contestó sin mirar a Ryuichi a los ojos, no quería ver su expresión aniñada burlándose de él por ser un cobarde y no enfrentar a su hermana

"¿Y Tatsu-chan quiere a esa niña?" – volvió a preguntar sin los ojitos llorosos pero… su mirar se había tornado completamente serio, no parecía él y de esto… Tatsuha no se dio cuenta

"Hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños… la quiero pero no de esa manera" – contestó para ver que por fin habían llegado a su departamento

Estacionó su automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio para después dirigirse a su departamento seguido de un Ryuichi completamente taciturno, pero Tatsuha no se había percatado porque cada vez que volteaba, Ryuichi adoptaba de nuevo esa expresión aniñada

Metió la llave de la puerta y la abrió finalmente, Ryuichi se asombró de lo bonito del departamento de Tatsuha

El piso era de un material parecido a la madera llamado duela, y la sala estaba compuesta por un gran sofá esquinero blanco de piel(N/A: Se acuerdan del que tiene Yuki en su casa? Pues es como este solo que imagínenlo blanco y más grande ok?), seguramente de diseño italiano y en el centro había una bonita mesa de centro, al frente estaba una gran pantalla de televisión y más allá se encontraba un estéreo y varias bocinas puestas sobre los libreros que habían tanto de lado izquierdo como de lado derecho

El color de las paredes era de un tono entre beige y blanco; también habían varios cuadros adornándola y en la mesa de centro un trío de velas de forma bastante soberbia en colores blanco y azul marino, en las mesitas de los costados del modular, se encontraba un recipiente de cristal con gel absorbente de color rojo y algunos bambús saliendo de ella

Al costado derecho se encontraba el comedor, la mesa estaba compuesta por el cristal transparente y la base de acero pintada de color negro al igual que las sillas debidamente acojinadas, que hacían que el color del departamento contrastase con el de éstas y un poco más alejado de éste se encontraba un par de puertas abatibles dentro de las cuales seguramente se encontraba la cocina, al costado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba el pasillo con un cuadro de el vuelo de algunos cisnes como adorno e iría seguramente a la habitación de Tatsuha

Ciertamente Tatsuha tenía un exquisito gusto moderno…

"¡Tatsu-chan tu casa es muy bonita!" – exclamó con brillitos en sus ojos azules

"¿De verdad lo crees?" – preguntó dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y su chaqueta regada en el gran sofá

"Sí" – respondió efusivamente

"Voy a prepararte algo de desayunar y después me meteré a bañar" – dijo adentrándose en la cocina – Mientras puedes ponerte cómodo

Ryuichi decidió tomarle la palabra e inspeccionar, junto con Kumagoro, cada detalle en el departamento

Se fijó en los cuadros que estaban enmarcados en una base de color gris claro, contrastante con el color de las paredes, todo limpió y con el aroma de la loción de Tatsuha por todas partes

Siguió su recorrido viendo cada mínimo detalle, desde las macetas con las plantas artificiales hasta cada foto en una de las mesas de las esquinas

Ahí se encontraba Tatsuha de pequeño agarrado de la mano de Mika y en otra aparecían ellos dos con una persona más, era un chico idéntico a Tatsuha de no ser por el color de ojos y cabello ya que eran dorados

En otra de las fotografías se encontraba Tatsuha de unos 10 años a punto de empujar con suavidad el columpio en el que una chica estaba sentada… la reconoció de inmediato, era la amiga de Mika que estaba por comprometerse con Tatsuha

Su mirada se endureció durante algunos instantes para después relajarla y seguir viendo el lugar, fue viendo cada una de las fotografías en blanco y negro que se encontraban colgadas en la pared que daba acceso al pasillo y finalmente a la recamara de Tatsuha

"¿Ryuichi?" – le preguntó Tatsuha a sus espaldas, un escalofrío de asombro lo recorrió para girarse y mirarlo fijamente

"Eres muy bueno con tu trabajo Tatsu-chan" – le dijo para volver a posar sus ojos en la hermosa fotografía de la torre Eiffel en plena noche con las luces prendidas, luciendo, sencillamente imponente

"Jejeje no es para tanto" – comentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza

"Tienes mucho talento Tat-chan" – respondió con expresión aniñada para después volver a la sala

"Venía a buscarte porque te llamaba para el desayuno" – le dijo a lo cual el más pequeño lo miró con una enorme sonrisa

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a meter en la cocina seguido de Ryuichi

"Tat-chan yo me ocupo de poner la mesa" – le sugirió tomando los platos de la vitrina al igual que un par de tenedores mientras tarareaba una canción que por alguna razón, Tatsuha recordó vagamente

"¿Cómo se llama la canción que tarareas?" – le preguntó sacando la mermelada de fresa y leche del refrigerador

"Glaring dream" – contestó sonriéndole - ¿Te recuerda algo?

Tatsuha mantuvo la mirada pérdida en algún punto inexistente del refrigerador

"Esa canción solía cantármela mi hermano antes de irse" – respondió con la mirada aún sobre el refrigerador

Ryuichi reaccionó de inmediato, seguramente se refería al de la fotografía y ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de dónde…

"Jeje bueno será mejor que desayunes, yo me iré a bañar y después nos iremos a la empresa" – dijo de pronto mientras Ryuichi captaba las palabras "Desayunas", "Yo me iré a bañar"

"¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?" – Tatsuha se maldijo y se dio un golpe mental, de sobra sabía que a Ryuichi no le gustaba quedarse solo…

"Claro que sí Ryu-chan, no sé en qué estaba pensando jeje, vamos al comedor" – comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Ryuichi sonrío de nuevo pero ahora tenía una satisfacción, sus berrinches estaban ayudando mucho

Ambos llevaron las cosas al comedor para sentarse y después comenzar a comer, Ryuichi con bastante ansiedad, como si nunca hubiera probado unos hot-cakes y Tatsuha lo miraba embelesado jugando con la comida de su plato

"Tatsu-chan ¿te encuentras bien?" – le preguntó notando que éste no había probado bocado

"¿Eh?" Ah sí lo que sucede es que… estaba pensando en la manera de librarme de Mika-san, eso es todo – contestó con nerviosismo llevándose un trozo pequeño lleno de mermelada a los labios

Algunos restos de mermelada quedaron en la comisura de sus labios y éste no se había percatado

"Tatsu-chan… tienes mermelada en los labios" – dijo Ryuichi divertido tomando una servilleta para después acercarse a Tatsuha y limpiarle con cuidado

Tatsuha no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecir por lo bajo, a la maldita sangre que se le subía a las mejillas tan rápido con tan solo una caricia como esa

"Listo" – dijo sin apartarse un centímetro de Tatsuha

Una mínima distancia los separaba y Tatsuha estaba batallando terriblemente contra las ganas de terminar con esa distancia y besar al actor demostrándole todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que ocasionaba en él

Estaba cediendo… acercó sus dedos a Ryuichi y le apartó algunos mechones que le cubrían la frente. Ryuichi no se movió, tan solo miraba con fijeza a Tatsuha

Pero al fuerza de voluntad de Tatsuha fue mayor, alejándose un poco de Ryuichi

"Debo ir a bañarme si no ambos llegaremos tarde a trabajar, puedes ver la tele si quieres" – dijo con rapidez para casi huir de su lado y, prácticamente, desaparecer al entrar al pasillo que daba a su habitación

Ryuichi parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir… si es que algo había pasado…

"Kuma-chan… Tatsu-chan no nos quiere como pensamos…" – dijo con tristeza para irse a sentar y prender la tele poniéndole en el canal de las caricaturas sin prestar verdadera atención a éstas, su mirada estaba triste y había perdido la alegría…

Tatsuha se fue despojando de su ropa para abrir el grifo de la ducha y meterse bajo el agua caliente que le comenzaba a relajar los músculos de su cuerpo

Pero había algo que no había podido relajar y era a su corazón que seguía palpitando una y otra vez sin poder calmarse aún ante la cercanía de Ryuichi y todo lo que tuvo de poner de sí para no caer completamente embrujado ante los labios tan incitantes y aquella mirada azulada tan intensa…

Una vez que terminara de enjabonarse y enjuagarse, salió del baño con una toalla roja amarrada a la cintura

Comenzó a secar su cabello para después ponerse unos bóxer negros algo pegados, un pantalón negro de mezclilla algo deslavado y un suéter blanco de manga larga, se puso los calcetines y después los zapatos. Caminó hasta el tocador que tenía enfrente y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello para finalmente rociar un poco de la loción con aroma a cítricos que tanto le gustaba usar

Echó un vistazo al ventanal que le mostraba la ciudad completa y suspiró pero una mirada de determinación surgió de sus orbes oscuras… No iba a seguir siendo tan cobarde…

Se colocó el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y salió de su habitación caminando hacia la sala

"¿Ryu-chan?" – llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna, buscó en la cocina y nada… se fijo en cada uno de los rincones del departamento hasta que solo le faltaba su habitación…

"_Sería imposible que Ryuichi hubiera entrado a mi habitación cuando hace 5 minutos que salí…"_ – pensaba el fotógrafo hasta que un bastante, por no decir mucho, perturbado Ryuichi se aparecía en el pasillo

"¡Ryuichi!" – exclamó con sorpresa mirándolo con desconcierto, Ryuichi lucía unas muy sonrojadas mejillas y una de las patitas de Kumaguro estaba agarra por la mano derecha del cantante que no le devolvía la mirada

"¡Tatsu-chan no nos encontró!" – exclamó de pronto con una sonrisa bastante grande perdiendo rápidamente el sonrojo que había tenido momentos antes

"¿Nani?" – preguntó confundido

"Kumagoro y yo jugábamos a las escondidas y tú no nos encontraste, por tanto ¡ganamos!" – exclamó feliz

Tatsuha lo miró unos momentos y se decidió, era ahora o nunca…

"Ryu-chan con lo de hace rato yo…" – había comenzado a decir pero notó que realmente no había nadie enfrente suyo

"Tatsu-chan son 15 minutos para las 10, debemos apresurarnos o si no Touhma-chan se enfadará" – dijo el pequeño ángel listo para salir

Tatsuha sintió su sangre hervir ante la mención de Touhma pero no lo exteriorizó y solo le asintió al pequeño saliendo con las llaves en la mano

Ahora ambos se dirigían a la empresa, Tatsuha ensimismado de nuevo y Ryuichi jugando con Kumagoro sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor

Ambos podían sentir que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso pero no se molestaron mucho en romperlo, además ¿cómo hacerlo?

Ryuichi todavía se sonrojaba al recordar lo que había visto en la habitación de Tatsuha…

Y Tatsuha creía ser un tonto por no poder decirle nada acerca de sus sentimientos a Ryuichi…

Así llegaron a la empresa, donde Tatsuha dejó que el trabajador lo estacionase

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryuichi le había gritado un "¡Gracias por todo Tatsu-chan!" desde la entrada de la empresa. Suspiró apesadumbrado, seguramente lo había incomodado con la repentina caricia…

Sin más, se dirigió a la entrada y ahí, Mika se encontraba volteando a todos lados mientras que Ryuichi y Akari parecían platicar amenamente

"Llegas 5 minutos tarde" – le dijo Mika con enfado

"Había mucho tráfico" – contestó sin darle importancia, o más bien, tratando de escuchar lo que Akari le decía a Ryuichi porque éste de pronto había cambiado su semblante infantil e inocente a uno bastante serio

"¡Tatsuha!" – exclamó la chica sujetándose a su cuello - ¿Cómo has amanecido esta mañana, cariño?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ryuichi lo miró mitad dolido y mitad entristecido. Tatsuha no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra y menos cuando la chica le había plantado un beso

"Ejem… Touhma debe estarme esperando, nos vemos adentro" – dijo Ryuichi reponiendo la alegría perdida momentos antes para entrar corriendo como siempre a la oficina de Touhma

Tatsuha tuvo unas ganas tremendas de detenerlo y explicarle que realmente él no sentía nada por la chica, pero el hecho de no estar muy seguro de qué decir para explicarse, sólo hizo que se sintiera el mayor imbécil y miserable del mundo

"Ryuichi me dijo que ayer te fue a visitar y que le había gustado mucho tu departamento, yo le pregunté que si había visto las fotos que tienes enmarcadas en el pasillo y él me dijo que sí que se notaba que tenías un gran talento y que por ello no dudaba que fueras el fotógrafo oficial de la película, que Touhma había sabido escoger muy bien" – le dijo la chica separándose de él con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Le dije que yo había visto todo el talento que poseías desde que éramos muy pequeños y que tuve la suerte de ser tu prometida desde hace 5 años

A Tatsuha esto le había caído como un balde de agua fría¡Ahora SU Ryuichi lo tacharía de mentiroso!

Mika No perdió detalle de la expresión desconcertada de su hermano menor y tampoco dejó de notar la breve pero muy entristecida mirada que aquel actor le había dirigido, se sorprendió bastante al ver que tres segundos después aquella estrella de cine se reponía rápidamente para salir corriendo con la misma energía de siempre… sin duda era talentoso, aún ocultando sentimientos… Decidió que debía hablar urgentemente con Tatsuha, por la expresión de éste pudo darse cuenta también que su hermano no le era tan indiferente al chico…

Mientras los tres entraban a la empresa, en su oficina el joven productor se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su amigo al cual ahora se encontraba consolando en medio de un ataque de llanto del cual, la razón no la sabía… pero comenzaba a suponerla tras la mirada de tristeza que tenía Ryuichi…

* * *

**CONITNUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola! He aquí un capi más perdonen la demora u.u, sufro mucho al hacerle esto al lindo de Ryuichi ToT pero prometo que Tatsuha tendrá que aprender a la mala a dejar de ser tan temeroso XD Por cierto, para todos los que también sean fans de la pareja de Yuki y Shuichi no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, me encanta ver a un Yuki celoso, a ustedes no? XD 

Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews, espero los de este capítulo con ansias porque hay ciertas cosas que no me convencen y para estar segura necesito su opinión.

Nos vemos pronto!

Besos.

Arashi Eiri


	6. Capítulo VI: Abandono, recuerdos y sol

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío ;-;**

* * *

****

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo VI**

**Abandono, recuerdos y soledad**

Yuki Eiri se encontraba fumando un cigarro observando con detenimiento las formas que el humo adquiría al elevarse

Su laptop estaba prendida y en el documento abierto apenas y se podían leer 5 líneas

Una taza vacía de café le hacía compañía al montón de hojas esparcidas sobre su escritorio y un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro se encontraba unos centímetros más a la derecha

"_¿Yuki tienes familia?" _– esa pregunta fue la que había resonado desde el día anterior hasta esa mañana

¿Que si tenía familia? Una buena pregunta, razón de la indiferencia hacia Shuchi el día anterior después de dejarle con la duda… de nuevo

Esa noche Shuichi no había regresado y debía aceptarlo, el tenerlo junto a él por tanto tiempo ya se le había hecho algo cotidiano, que siempre llegase con un escándalo a su alrededor gritando una y otra vez "La li ho" o "Tadaima" junto la palabra que, al parecer, jamás se cansaría de repetir… su nombre

Pero esta vez la casa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, pareciera que estuviese abandonada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido alrededor y podía jurar que hasta podía escuchar el latir de su corazón

Estaba ansioso, y no porque extrañase al chico, más bien porque presentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo; ¿de qué manera? No lo sabía, era un tipo de sensación que había aprendido a desarrollar a muy temprana edad, aunque para su mala suerte no fue antes de que "eso" sucediera…

La noche anterior, Shuichi no había llegado a dormir y ya eran las 8 de la mañana y de él, ni sus luces

Había supuesto que se quedarían hasta tarde grabando algunas escenas de la película en la que el pelirrosa participaba, pero de haber sido así, la reacción típica de Shuichi hubiera sido llamarle y avisarle. Pero no lo había hecho y solo tenía hora y media para regresar y cambiarse para volver a su trabajo y era la hora en que no se aparecía.

El silencio en el que la casa se encontraba era un tanto tétrico, tenebroso e intimidante. De aquel tipo de tranquilidad originada solo por la muerte.

Un pequeño chirrido proveniente de la entrada, resonó por todos los rincones de la casa, alertando a Yuki de que Shuichi había regresado.

Dudó un momento en levantarse e ir a preguntarle al pequeño dónde había estado toda la noche, se decidió, apagó el cigarro y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la sala.

Ahí se encontró con un Shuichi recién acabo de bañar, al parecer, al sentir la presencia del rubio no se giró a verlo siquiera, tan solo dejo su mochila en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Yuki.

Al pasar al lado del rubio, ni una sola palabra, mirada o roce ocurrió.

Eiri estaba más que sorprendido ante la actitud tan indiferente del pelirrosa¿de cuándo acá los papeles se habían invertido?

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, de verdad que había intentado controlarse pero la "fragancia" que el pelirrosa desprendía, le había hecho perder el control del que siempre se había jactado al ser un ser "frío".

No fue consciente del momento en el que había sujetado a Shuichi hasta arrinconarlo en una pared, apresándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde rayos estuviste toda la noche?" – le preguntó con cierto tono helado, mientras que sus ojos dorados delataban cierto choque posesión-ira

"¿Por qué he de responderte?" – reprochó sin bajar la mirada amatista que había cautivado al rubio escritor

Eiri Uesugi se sintió descolocado por primera vez en mucho tiempo¿por qué Shuichi se comportaba así con él? Y sobre todo¿desde cuándo había dejado de sentirse intimidado por las orbes doradas que siempre le habían hecho estremecer?

"… -"

"¿Y bien?" – insistió el pelirrosa mirando con intensidad al hombre rubio

"¿Y bien qué?" – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, oh si que tenía muchas respuestas para la pregunta lanzada momentos antes, pero su orgullo… ese orgullo que no le dejaba mostrarlas le estaba carcomiendo lentamente la paciencia y el autocontrol.

"Olvídalo, voy por mis cosas" – murmuró zafándose bruscamente del encarcelamiento del escritor

Yuki se quedo plantado de pie, con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido de la pared, analizando lo que ocurría ahora…

"_Voy por mis cosas"_

El resentimiento, el miedo y la tristeza arremetieron contra él y su única defensa, fue la mirada sin emoción que mostró para después dar media vuelta e ir a continuar trabajando en su único refugio, su estudio.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Shuichi jalando una maleta, no quiso girarse a mirar como ese sol le abandonaba y tan solo enfocó su mirada en el texto que tenía escrito en la pantalla de su ordenador, escribiendo cosas que nada tenían que ver con la historia que desarrollaba…

_¿Por qué te vas sin decir adiós?_

_¿Por qué me has de dejar sin tan siquiera decir lo siento?_

_Sé que puedes sentir lo que siento ahora, y sin embargo, ni siquiera te giras o detienes para murmurar un quedo lo siento. _

_Tan sólo te vas, alejándote del hielo que comenzó a calar en lo más profundo de tu corazón, llenándolo de dolor y tristeza._

_He de seguir siendo un ingrato porque ni siquiera tengo el valor de detenerte y suplicar una oportunidad más. _

_Es verdad, yo lo sabía, si amo, lastimaré tanto como la intensidad de ese amor. Me arriesgué y salí perdiendo, porque no me es suficiente vivir de recuerdos, y a pesar de ello, no hago nada por evitarlo._

_No siento más tu afecto¿cómo he de luchar por reanimar algo que yo mismo apagué?_

_Comienzas a salir de mi vida y yo… no hago más que verte marchar sin murmurar un tonto "te amo"…_

La puerta se cerró y Eiri tan solo observó la pantalla de su computadora, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus bellos ojos dorados y la expresión de tristeza y frustración comenzaba a opacar su lindo rostro de hielo.

La desesperación latía en la sangre que recorría sus venas y su cuerpo se tensó al estar seguro que ya nada valía la pena.

Shuichi le había dejado…

Y no solo porque se le _"acabase el amor"_ sino porque había encontrado uno nuevo en aquel que siempre le esperó…

No pudo evitarlo, la angustia le embargó y ya no hubo nadie ante quien mostrarse completamente invulnerable… mostró el Eiri perdido que siempre había llevado dentro… no se controló como se había autocondenado a hacerlo…

_Estaba llorando lo que desde mucho tiempo atrás se había guardado…_

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas se dibujaron en su rostro, al igual que los recuerdos que habían de cobrar venganza, atormentándole…

* * *

**Inicio Flash Back**

Un joven rubio vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa en color vino y un saco negro a juego con su pantalón caminaba en las instalaciones de North Shore Productions, rumbo a la oficina de Seguchi Tohma, su única conexión con el pasado.

Ese día tenía que entregar el guión original corregido ya que el casting se haría dentro de una semana.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y de pronto sintió que algo chocaba contra su persona.

"¡Auch!" – gimoteó una voz desde el suelo – Perdone, no vi por dónde pasaba

"… -" Yuki no contestó, tan sólo miró con enojo a la pequeña silueta con cabello rosa que se encontraba en el piso y sus ojos amatista le hipnotizaron por breves momentos, nunca había visto un color así en otros ojos…

"Etto… creo que será mejor que me vaya – susurró apenas audiblemente poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo de nuevo

Eiri gruñó en forma de molestia para después seguir su camino.

Minutos después había llegado, tocó la puerta y tras escuchar un "Adelante" se abrió paso en la oficina del presidente de NSP

"Eiri, qué gusto verte" – le saludó Tohma sonriéndole con sinceridad, la única que demostraba sólo con él

"Ahórrate el protocolo Tohma" –

"Tu siempre tan directo Eiri-san – murmuró con ironía – Toma asiento por favor – Eiri se sentó y prendió un cigarrillo -Supongo que vienes a entregar el guión de la película"

"Así es, aquí tienes - dijo entregándole un documento debidamente sellado – Ya terminé con lo que tengo que hacer así que es momento de que me vaya"

"Espera Eiri, hay algo más que debo pedirte – Eiri siguió con la misma mirada imperturbable – La Junta Directiva quiere pedirte un favor, ya que tú eres el escritor de la obra original, quisiéramos que estuvieras presente durante el casting que realizaremos la semana que viene, tú más que nadie sabe qué tipo de actuación es la mejor para interpretar cada uno de los personajes"

"¿A qué hora? – preguntó exhalando el humo del cigarrillo"

"Las preliminares se realizarán desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche y las finales serán el día siguiente – el escritor cerró los ojos un momento – Contamos contigo para hacer de esta película todo un éxito, nadie más que tu puede elegir acertadamente al que interprete cada personaje"

"Bien… nos veremos aquí dentro de una semana – murmuró"

"De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Eiri-san – respondió con una sonrisa"

Uesugi se levantó y salió de la oficina de Tohma murmurando un leve "Hasta luego"

Una semana después, a pesar de no haber dormido "correctamente" por pensar en ciertos ojos amatista y la impresión que le habían dejado, por fin había llegado el momento de escoger personajes

Esta vez llevaba un sweater negro con cuello "V" y un pantalón beige de vestir, su cabello rubio acomodado al azar, como siempre y sus relucientes zapatos negros al igual que unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos ligeramente irritados por la pasada noche.

Salió de su auto para dirigirse a la entra de NSP y al llegar ahí, la recepcionista bajó el rostro apenada murmurando lo que se podría entender como

"El señor Tohma y los demás colaboradores le esperan en las oficinas de la derecha" -

"Gracias" – respondió dirigiéndose al lugar indicado, quitándose las gafas durante el camino

Llegó a la estancia mencionada, un enorme salón con una mesa rectangular al fondo. El piso de duela y las paredes de color blanco con los grandes ventanales abiertos, dejando entrar la luz del sol que alumbraba completamente la estancia, la hacía ver aún más inmensa, pero sobre todo, tranquila.

Todo un salón de ensayos digno para NSP, definitivamente Tohma sabía cómo administrar todo el espacio de la empresa y darle también sus toques de modernismo y antigüedad a la vez.

"Eiri-san, qué bueno que estés aquí – le saludó Tohma acercándose hasta él junto con la Junta de Producción detrás – Te presento al señor Ótomo Katsuhiro, director del filme –un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con un traje negro y de ojos verdes le tendió la mano ofreciéndole una sonrisa, al cual Eiri correspondió – Sakano-san y Tomioka Hideyuki, ambos productores –un par de jóvenes de cabello negro y no más de 28 años le ofrecieron la mano a modo de saludo – Kimura Shinji, como productor artístico – este era un hombre de 30 años cuando menos, cabello castaño y ojos marrones le saludaron con una sonrisa – Y finalmente tu refuerzo en cuanto al guión se refiere, Nakano Hiroshi – éste último poseía una cabellera pelirroja larga, le sonrío tenuemente y se repitió el saludo anterior – Entre los 6 deberán elegir a cada personaje, tomen asiento ya que en unos momentos cada joven y jovencita atravesarán la puerta"

Todos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares, dejando a Yuki en medio

"Es un honor trabajar con usted señor Uesugi-san - dijo aquel hombre peliazul llamado Sakano – Admiro mucho sus obras, estoy seguro de que esto será todo un éxito"

"Si lo creo" – respondió fríamente, nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente alguien muy sociable pero… trabajo era trabajo, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, al parecer Sakano entendió la indirecta de "No-me-interesa-tu-opinión" y no volvió a hablar

De pronto, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos oscuros…

Ahí fue que las audiciones dieron inicio…

Ya estaban a punto de dar las 8 de la noche y Yuki Eiri no se decidía por la persona que interpretaría al personaje principal de su obra, Incluso Seguchi Tohma se había quedado para influir un poco entre la Junta de Producción y que éstos no terminaran lanzando a Eiri por la ventana.

Así pasó el último chico y con ello las esperanzas de Tohma de que la Junta no terminara por lanzarlo a él y a Eiri por un acantilado.

"Señor Uesugi, es inaceptable que a éstas alturas siga sin decidirse por la persona que interpretará el papel principal" – dijo el director de la producción

"Cálmese Katsuhiro, desde un principio todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que sería el autor de la obra quién escogería cada uno de los personajes con parte de sus opiniones dentro, no entiendo por qué de pronto se pone así, es cierto que ha pasado un día pero tenemos una semana aún para comenzar con todo" – respondió Tohma poniéndose a la defensiva

"Lo entendemos Seguchi-san pero tiempo es lo que menos tenemos" - replicó Hideyuki

"Quieren un éxito total¿no es así? – habló Yuki Eiri por primera vez en un largo rato, todos asintieron – Pues entonces dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo con discusiones tontas, de nada servirá que escoja un actor con cero talento como todos los que han pasado por aquí, si quieren éxito al menos cuiden que el personaje principal realmente llame la atención y sepa lo que hace, no que sea un aficionado al arte de actuar porque si a eso vamos, yo me retiro, no me interesa participar en obras mediocres y conformistas"

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados mientras que de pronto, todo comenzó a temblar y de pronto, un golpe sordo se escuchó. Una nube de polvo se alzó dentro de la estancia y la puerta yacía en el suelo, la nube de polvo se retiró dejando ver la figura de una persona.

"¡Shuichi! – exclamó el pelirrojo corriendo hasta la silueta de la persona que había acabado de entrar – Pedazo de baka¡tardaste horas en llegar!"

"Perdón Hiro pero Meiko enfermó y de no haber sido porque me dijo que si no venía me sacaría los ojos, hubiera permanecido con ella" – contestó con una sonrisa llevándose una mano hacia su nuca, en un gesto de obvia despreocupación

Hiro suavizó su severa mirada y se giró hacia los presentes, suspirando largamente

"Señores, este es mi amigo Shindou Shuichi y quisiera pedirles un poco de su tiempo para verlo actuar, puedo asegurarles que no se arrepentirán y confío en que su talento podrá llevarse lo que tanto estamos buscando en este momento" – todos asintieron excepto Yuki, que no apartó su mirada dorada de la silueta delgada del menor que no se daba ni por enterado

"Bien, esta es tu oportunidad" – le anunció Katsuhiro con una sonrisa, algo le decía que ese chico era ese que esperaban, no por nada llevaba la cabellera rosa y los ojos amatista más extraños que nunca antes había visto

Shuichi revisó rápidamente el libreto y fijó su vista sobre la mesa de la junta de Producción

"Actúa la página 12" – le dijo Eiri

Shuichi asintió y suspiró largamente, no agarró el libreto para leerlo como todos, a excepción de Hiroshi, esperaban

"¿Por qué? Dímelo maldición¿acaso no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para quitarte esa estúpida soledad? Anda… contesta – sus facciones aniñadas rápidamente se convirtieron en las de un chico frío y resentido, de sus ojos amatista comenzaban a formarse pequeño ríos de lágrimas y su mirada denotaba tristeza y angustia – Si has de irte, no te voy a detener, no soy tu dueño ni nunca fui algo importante para ti. Inclusive si muriera ahora jamás llorarías por mí porque no te importo¿o negarás que no eres feliz a mi lado? Basta, deja de hacernos infelices a los dos, deja de desgraciar la poca vida que he tenido, aléjate y no vuelvas, suficiente he tenido de mentiras"

Suspiró largamente y esos ojos irritados y acuosos volvieron a la normalidad para el asombro de los presentes

Hiro sonrió satisfecho y los demás productores y directores, sonrieron contentos, por fin habían encontrado al personaje perfecto

"Cero talento…" – fue el sonido que desvaneció la alegría formada momentos antes

"¿Q-qué?" – preguntó desconcertado el pelirrosa girándose como todos los demás, a ver a aquel hombre rubio que lo había observado desde el principio como si de una rata de laboratorio se tratase

"Lo que oyen, no tiene talento, es igual o peor a los otros "actores" que vinieron" – respondió haciendo énfasis ese "actores"

"Pe-pero Eiri-san" – dijo Tohma mirándolo con incredulidad

"Si me disculpan, debo irme, no tengo tiempo de seguir viendo a más gente aficionada y creyente de que puede lograr más con lo poco que tiene" – dicho esto, se puso de pie y comenzó a salir de la estancia, sabía que se estaba jugando su participación, pero después de todo era su obra y no la iba a condenar al fracaso así porque sí

"ESPERE" – escuchó que le llamaban, pero no le importó y continúo caminando

"HE DICHO QUE SE DETENGA" – gritó la misma voz jalándole del brazo izquierdo

Se detuvo y volteó a mirar después de haber contado hasta el 10 para no aniquilar a lo que fuera que hubiera interrumpido su camino

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ante la mirada violeta que le miraba furiosa

"¿Por qué ha dicho que tengo cero talento?" – preguntó retándole con la mirada sin darse cuenta de que no había soltado el brazo de su "enemigo"

"Porque si lo digo, es porque es cierto. Tu actuación ahí dentro fue de lo más patética, quizá si hubieras concursado para algún premio de mejor actor en telenovela para amas de casa te habrías llevado el primer lugar. Tu lloriqueo fue total y absolutamente fingido, no hubo gracia en tus expresiones y las palabras salieron huecas. Retírate del mundo de la actuación, inclusive las colegialas podrían actuar mejor que tú – esto descolocó completamente al pelirrosa – No sirves para actuar"

Dicho esto, se soltó bruscamente de la mano del chico y salió de ahí sin mirar el cuadro desconsolado de un joven pelirrosa abrazado a sí mismo en un intento de negar las palabras tan hirientes que aquel rubio demonio había lanzado en su contra…

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

****

Ese había sido el inicio de todo y Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, quién lo iba a decir… ahora ese chico "cero talento" era el mejor chico lindo-villano que nunca antes había visto

Y seguro que muchas de sus actuaciones, no habían sido sólo eso…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

N/A: Perdonen la demora pero los bloqueos son terribles, pondré todo de mi parte para actualizar más rápido, solo pido paciencia

Agradeceré a **Yuki-Uesugi, Senko-Kun, Dark-san86, Chisai Neko, Tomoe Kasahaya, Sumomo Shibahime, Haku Kasahaya, Asusa Zoldyeck Snape, Kymie **el tiempo que se han prestado a enviarme un review.

Sé que prometí a un Yuki celoso, pero esperen un poco, agorita vienen los recuerdos pero en el siguiente, veamos que tanto quieren Tatsuha y Yuki a sus lindos ángeles atormentadores n.n

Espero pasen un bonito fin de semana y cuídense mucho, nunca sabemos para quién nuestra existencia traerá paz n.n

Los nombres mencionados, a excepción de Hiroshi y Sakano, pertenecen al equipo de producción de la película japonesa llamada Steamboy, la película es animada pero me gustaron los nombres como equipo completo para una obra del mismísimo Yuki Eiri.


	7. Capítulo VII: Escándalos

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada mío ;-;**

* * *

****

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo VII**

**Escándalos**

* * *

Ryuichi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de NS Productions, se encontraba en un estado de completa distracción y sus hermosos ojos zafiro, ahora lucían irritados y algo acuosos aún. Su nariz estaba rojiza y su aura podía denotar una gran tristeza rodeándole.

Se sentía muy mal al haber sido desilusionado de esa manera.

Aunque por supuesto, no toda la culpa la tenía Tatsuha… sino él mismo que seguía enamorándose con la misma inocencia que un adolescente de 15 años.

He ahí las consecuencias, tenía el corazón roto, había ido a llorar con Tohma dejándolo preocupado y, por el momento, no se sentía con ganas de nada.

No entendía por qué Tatsuha le había mentido de esa forma, aunque claro… cabía la posibilidad de que el joven de cabello negro se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos que le profesaba y, para no romperle el corazón de pronto, había dicho una pequeña mentira.

Pero… ¿y si sólo quería jugar con él?...

No… de haber sido así, habría aprovechado la ocasión en la que él iba a darle un beso…

Entonces, sólo podía ser lástima¿verdad?

"¡Ryuichi! –escuchó que le llamaban, rápidamente borró todo rastro de lágrimas sobre su rostro y ya lo enrojecido de sus ojos y nariz, lo debería a una "gripe"- Ryu-chan, buenos días."

"¡Hola Shuichi! –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía- ¡A qué debo que hayas llegado tan temprano? Generalmente llegas 10 minutos después de la hora de trabajo y eso porque K sale a buscarte"

"Etto… bueno es que a que no sabes qué pasó –dijo el bonito pelirrosa jugueteando con sus dedos- Por cierto Ryu-chan¿te sientes bien? Es que tus ojos y nariz están muy rojizos, como si hubieras estado llorando."

"Oh no, jeje claro que no, es sólo que esta mañana desperté con el cuerpo cortado… creo que me dará gripe snif –dijo fingiendo un tono enronquecido- Pero dime¿qué pasó que llegaste temprano?"

"Pues… -Shuichi volteó a todos lados viendo que nadie les observara, jaló a Ryuichi y ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos de mantenimiento- Esto es algo que sólo tú debes saber"

"Shu-chan… -susurró viendo el pequeño atisbo de tristeza que el pelirrosa tenía- No me digas que…"

"Sí Ryu-chan, terminé a Yuki… -susurró tristemente- Hice lo que me dijiste, dormí en casa de Hiro explicándole todo el plan y también me puse un poco de la colonia que usas, llegué hasta las 8 de la mañana a casa de Yuki y actúe como se suponía que lo haría… creo que alcanzó a oler tu colonia y me arrinconó contra la pared, exigiéndome una explicación…"

"No te hizo daño¿verdad?"

"No… tuve que autocontrolarme demasiado… me veía con odio, Ryu-chan. Yo sabía lo difícil que sería estar con Yuki pero siempre creí que quizá podría hacerme de un lugar en su corazón. Pero ese lugar es tan inalcanzable para mí…"

"Shu-chan, lo lamento todo fue idea mía y si tú no…" –Shuichi negó con una sonrisa-

"Si no hubiera hecho esto, seguiría aferrándome a algo imposible, Yuki nunca me ha amado y no puedo lograr que lo haga porque para él sólo era una más de sus conquistas exclusivas para su persona y ahora acepto lo que desde hace mucho tiempo sé. Él nunca me va a amar de la forma en que yo lo hago, entonces es mejor dejarlo libre para que pueda encontrar a la persona que abra su corazón." –murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos amatistas-

"Oh Shu-chan –susurró abrazando fuertemente al pelirrosa- Llórale ahora pero después no pienses más en ello, tienes que salir adelante Shuichi, yo te necesito de mi lado como amigo… no quiero verte triste nunca más y menos por alguien como ese cruel de Yuki"

"Gracias Ryu-chan –dijo agradecido el pelirrosa, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amigo ojiazul- Ryuichi, tú me dijiste que me necesitas de tu lado como amigo… quisiera que fuera igual conmigo, por eso… cuéntame ¿por qué llorabas?"

Ryuichi se alejó un poco, sin soltarlo mientras bajaba la mirada: "Te conozco muy bien Ryuichi, podrás ser un actor genial pero conmigo es imposible que escondas cómo te sientes"

"Yo… Shuichi… -titubeaba sin levantar la mirada- Yo me enamoré de un chico… mi fotógrafo personal para ser más específicos"

Shuichi le miró con ternura, las mejillas de su amigo estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro estaban acuosos, forzando a las lágrimas a no salir.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió revelando a el que más miedo le tenían.

"Can I know why are you here?" –dijo peligrosamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica-

"K-san, etto… nosotros ya íbamos a trabajar es que… nos pusimos a platicar de algunas cosas y…" –intentó explicarse Shuichi hasta que la mágnum del rubio delante suyo fue puesta en su sien-

"Shu-chan, no sólo llegas tarde, ahora incluso quieres pegarle tus costumbres a Ryuchi –murmuró para luego poner otra arma en la sien de Ryuichi, dirigiendo sus ojos azules para revisar atentamente el rostro del peliverde- Ambos serán castigados severamente"

Ambos chicos tragaron duro mientras K los sacaba y se los llevaba al set arrastrándolos.

"No K-san, llegaremos temprano lo prometemos pero no nos castigue" –decía Shuichi una y otra vez pataleando-

"Es verdad K-san, por favor déjenos ir, no lo volveremos a hacer de verdad" –acompañaba Ryuichi tratando de zafarse-

"You boys, don´t have any idea about what I have to do with Sakano-san, the man is a completely stressful and freaky person, so you have to pay for that –dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia al recordar el ataque nervioso de Sakano al ver que los chicos no llegaban- And your punishment is going to be worst if you don´t stop to yell now"

Ambos chicos callaron pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo con la misma facilidad, ahora se dejaban llevar por el cuello de la camisa por un enfadado y completamente estresado K.

"K-san¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó un joven pelirrojo de no más de 20 años, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul, y unos lentes de lectura, viendo con cierta curiosidad la escena que ahí se desarrollaba- ¿Por qué los vas arrastrando y jalándolos?"

"¡HIRO! –lloriqueó Shuichi tratando de llegar a su amigo pero el agarre de K no lo dejó- Ayúdanos Hiro-chan, K-san nos va a castigar porque no llegamos al set puntuales pero ya estábamos en la empresa antes de la hora pero no quiere dejar el castigo"

"K-san, relájese. Seguramente ambos tienen una buena explicación¿cierto?" –preguntó con un brillo de curiosidad, Shuichi supo de inmediato a qué se refería-

"S-sí" –respondió Shuichi-

"¡No way! This are my victims and I´m not going to let them free" –Hiro se acercó peligrosamente hasta él, con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios-

"En ese caso, yo les aplicaré la sanción –murmuró quitándose los lentes en un gesto elegante, arrebatándole los chicos a K- Por cierto, Seguchi-san le busca, al parecer es con respecto al viaje hacia el lugar donde realizaremos el film"

K se quedó con una mueca desconcertada en el rostro, podría jurar que ese pelirrojo llegado del infierno le había visto con un brillo asesino.

Movió a ambos lados la cabeza y, enfurruñado, se dirigió a la oficina del presidente, ya después cobraría su venganza...

* * *

"¡Ah! Hiro suéltanos –se quejaba Shuichi moviéndose una y otra vez, mientras que Ryuichi ya más resignado se limitaba a lagrimear- Hubiéramos estado mejor con K"

"¿Eso crees eh? –preguntó amenazadoramente Hiro mientras Shuichi palidecía y negaba fervientemente, abrió la puerta que conducía a su oficina y ahí les soltó- Ahora bien, explíquense"

Un silencio incómodo embargó la oficina, Hiro miró con escrutinio a Ryuichi y luego a Shuichi.

"Bueno, todo comenzó porque esta mañana… luego de salir de tu casa, fui hacia la de Yuki –su mirada se entristeció y Hiro cambió sus facciones de astuto a una de comprensión, después de todo, se trataba de su mejor amigo, el escandaloso, llorón y tierno de Shuichi- Me preguntó de forma brusca donde había pasado la noche y yo le dije que por qué habría de responderle. Me vio muy feo Hiro… como si me odiara… pensé que me diría algo más pero no… no lo soporté y para calmarme y no echarlo todo a perder, me dirigí a la habitación y saqué todas mis cosas, él no me estaba esperando… ni siquiera me dijo algo…"

A ese punto, Hiro y Ryuichi estuvieron de acuerdo en que pareciera que su joven amigo se rompería en cualquier momento, pero por las mejillas de Shuichi sólo cayeron dos lágrimas y sentándose sobre uno de los sofás de su amigo, Hiro y Ryuchi le hicieron compañía, poniéndose a cada lado del joven.

"Yo desde hace mucho sabía que no ocupaba ningún lugar en el corazón de Eiri, quizá en su vida sólo habría sido un juguete y eso es todo. Pero nunca quise aceptarlo y traté de luchar por hacerme de un espacio en su corazón, no sé si no lo merecí o si él no quiso abrirlo para mí… –prosiguió- Pero… pienso que es mejor así, ya no le molestaré más y quizá por un tiempo esté triste pero esto no puede ser así por siempre"

Algunas lágrimas más, rodaron por las mejillas del pelirrosa y Ryuichi sintió que algo dentro de sí, se contraía dolorosamente. Ese era el poder que Shuichi tenía sobre todos, podía hacerles sentir que todo estaba bien con tan sólo regalarles una hermosa sonrisa y cuando berreaba, podía causar muchas risas pero nunca antes le había visto apagado…

Qué diferente era cuando la tristeza que retenía salía a flote.

No lo evitó y abrazó fuertemente a Shuichi mientras éste dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas más.

"Shuichi, no llores más… -pidió Hiro dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Ryuichi le vio con extrañeza¿esa era su forma de consolar?- Si lloras, no podrás disfrutar de la noticia que les tengo a ambos…

Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas y Ryuichi le soltó, ambos le veían con toda la atención del mundo y Hiro, sólo les sonrió con la más pura alegría.

"Se ha escogido el lugar para el film, será en el sur de Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de Memphis" –dijo enseñándoles a ambos chicos los boletos de avión con el nombre de cada uno respectivamente-

"¿Estados Unidos?" –preguntó Shuichi completamente ido-

"¡SUGOI! –exclamó Ryuichi abrazando a Shuichi- Nunca había estado en Estados Unidos"

"¡Yo tampoco!" –exclamó Shuichi mientras ambos se levantaban con las energías renovadas y se ponían a dar de brinquitos mientras las estrellas en sus ojos aumentaban el brillo que se había escondido-

"Me alegra que estén mejor, por ello… aquí tienen –dijo el pelirrojo dándoles a ambos un rollo de etiquetas que decían algo como "Válido para la feria de Tokio"- Sería bueno que salieran a divertirse un buen rato, además seguro extrañarán Tokio, nos vamos dentro de 2 días y será un trabajo de máximo 6 meses ya que la entrega debe hacerse a mediados de octubre para que se edite a la perfección y este lista en noviembre"

Ambos chicos se miraron con ilusión¡estarían 6 meses en una ciudad desconocida y de gran historia artística!

"Shuichi, ve a lavarte la cara, no sería bueno que salieras con los ojos hinchados –dijo riendo mientras el chico asentía fervientemente y se dirigía al baño de la oficina.

Una vez solos, Hiro se acercó a Ryuichi, sentándose a su lado para abrazarlo protectoramente, Ryuichi enmudeció ante la muestra de cariño por la que estaba siendo objeto.

"Tú también estás sufriendo" le dijo el pelirrojo-

De algún modo extraño, Ryuichi se sintió seguro entre los brazos de ese nombre y le devolvió fuertemente el gesto, se sentía tan mal…

"Tu tormento tiene nombre¿cierto? –Ryuichi asintió encogiéndose más entre los brazos de Hiro- ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Tat-Tatsuha Uesugi" –respondió tristemente-

"Mmm… No te preocupes pequeño, si te lastima entonces no merece tu cariño… además, al igual que Shuichi, no brillas como siempre si sufres –le estrechó un poco más fuerte para luego depositar un beso sobre su cabeza- Disfruten de ese paseo, yo les alcanzaré en McDonald´s dentro de dos horas, para que puedan disfrutar del festival" –Ryuichi asintió mientras Hiro se paraba y arrodillaba frente a él, limpiándole con el dedo pulgar las dos lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos-

En ese momento, Shuichi salió y se acercó con una sonrisa a Ryuichi, entendiendo la situación. Hiro se levantó y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, dándole la espalda a los dos jovencitos.

"Ambos son una hermosa luz, no dejen que sus sombras les opaquen… no permitan que les lastimen o les apaguen, si dejaran de brillar, muchas cosas se perderían" –fue lo único que dijo para salir de su propia oficina, dejando una sonrisa genuina en los labios de los dos chicos que salieron en medio de bromas, jaloneos, abrazos y risas, animando todo a su paso…

* * *

Hiroshi se dirigía decidido hacia la oficina del presidente, no iba a permitir que Shuichi perdiera su luz y menos por alguien tan egoísta como Yuki Eiri y por eso, era hora de hablar con ese calculador y frío hombre.

Subió al elevador y oprimiendo el botón del piso del presidente, repasó lo que había presenciado.

Había visto que Ryuichi al igual que él, se preocupaba mucho por Shuichi y también había visto que ambos tenían más en común que simples aficiones, los dos estaban pasándola mal y ahora conocía la razón de ambos.

En antaño, él no tenía persona alguna a quien acudir cuando las cosas estuvieran mal hasta que conoció a Shuichi, ese pelirrosa por medio de bromas o escándalos, le había devuelto la alegría que había perdido en algún lugar y desde entonces, se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para proteger a ese rayito de sol.

Entonces, Yuki llegó y se sintió un poco celoso al saber que Shuichi ya no acudiría a él tanto como antes pero se sorprendió cuando vio que casi nada había cambiado, hasta que comenzó a ver las expresiones taciturnas que Shuichi mostraba más que de costumbre y, a pesar de que eso no afectó su desempeño artístico, vio como el ánimo de Shuichi decaía más y más.

Muchas veces estuvo tentado de decirle sus cosas al rubio ese, pero se había abstenido sólo por Shuichi, pero eso ya era demasiado…

"Voy a pasar" –le dijo a la secretaria de Tohma-

Entró en la oficina de éste y le encontró firmando y revisando algunos papeles.

"Esto ya fue suficiente Tohma, esta vez, Eiri llegó demasiado lejos" –Tohma no apartó su vista de los documentos que tenía delante de sí-

"Le ama" –respondió levantándose lentamente-

"No Tohma, no trates de justificarlo, Eiri ya ha lastimado lo suficiente a Shuichi, si lo único que deseaba era amargarle la existencia, ya lo logró así que no me vengas con eso,

"Si él realmente le quisiera un poco, no lo lastimaría" –pronunció para salir de la oficina de Tohma mientras que éste le veía salir con lo más parecido a la comprensión-

"Tienes razón… pero no sabe actuar de otra forma –susurró algo entristecido, más la repentina aparición de una mujer le hizo poner la mueca más fría que hubiera recordado haber puesto alguna vez- Mika Uesugi¿qué hace aquí?"

"Tohma, cuánto tiempo sin verte… -saludó la dama quitándose los lentes de sol para ver intensamente al rubio presidente de NS- Como ni a ti ni a mí nos gustan los rodeos, seré breve y clara, quiero que me digas ¿dónde demonios está Eiri?"

* * *

"¿K-san? Necesito que cuele la noticia de que algo grande podría ser captado en el McDonald´s que está en el centro comercial rumbo a la Torre de Tokio –dijo Hiroshi al teléfono mientras firmaba algunos papeles- Luego le explico, por ahora apresúrese a llamar al Japan News y dígales que pongan las mejores fotos además de un enorme anuncio en el cintillo que anuncie la noticia para mañana"

Colgó y suspiró, no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad que tenía para darles una buena lección a los dos miserables e imbéciles idiotas que se habían atrevido a hacerles tanto daño a los dos ángeles que él cuidaba.

El sonido del teléfono le anunció que ya comenzaba la segunda fase del plan: "Dime Rei"

"Señor, el joven Uesugi ya está aquí" –dijo la secretaria-

"Hágale pasar" –respondió Hiro acomodándose sobre su silla-

"Enseguida señor"

Algunos momentos después, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura del joven fotógrafo de nombre Tatsuha Uesugi.

"¿Me llamó señor?" –preguntó ante la mirada atenta del pelirrojo-

"Sí, verás quisiera dejarte algunas cosas bien claras, pero siéntate por favor –Tatsuha obedeció y Hiro suspiró, disponiéndose a seguir con su plan- Yo sé que has entablado una estrecha relación con Ryuichi, sin embargo, para ser sincero no creo en tus buenas intenciones"

"Señor…" –intentó replicar pero fue cortado por la autoritaria voz de Hiro-

"No quiero que me des explicaciones de tus motivos, sólo quiero decirte que no quiero que te entrometas en la relación de Ryuichi acaba de empezar con Shuichi, Seguchi-san no ha visto lo que yo cuando miras a Ryuichi –hizo una pausa para darle un toque de más credibilidad al asunto- Sé todo sobre ti Tatsuha, has tenido numerosas conquistas en cada uno de los lugares a donde has ido a trabajar y por si esto no fuera poco, estás comprometido"

Tatsuha se quedó sin palabras, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada que no se había ganado…

"Yo he cambiado"

"Eres un seductor y además de todo, un mentiroso. Las personas como tú no cambian, en el fondo siguen siendo iguales así que te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta, que no trates nada con Ryuichi. Él está muy feliz con Shuichi y si tú entorpeces esa relación, sólo traerás sufrimiento. –Tatsuha luchaba contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos- Por una vez en tu vida, piensa en qué sentirán las personas y si quieres, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él. Aún si le amarás, no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjale ser feliz"

Hiro miró meticulosamente como las facciones de Tatsuha se llenaban de dolor y pena, pero no le conmovió… le causaba más tristeza ver los rostros de sus ángeles contraídos en el eterno sufrimiento que siempre adquirían por darlo todo de sí.

"Sí, señor" –respondió Tatsuha con la voz enronquecida, trabajo del esfuerzo por no comenzar a sollozar-

"Me alegra oír eso, continuarás trabajando aquí para no levantar sospechas en Seguchi-san y espero que cumplas tu promesa, puedes irte"

Tatsuha salió cabizbajo de la oficina y Hiro se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, eso no se acababa ahí… aún hacía falta una persona…

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó para la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, aunque el clima tan frío contrastaba perfectamente con lo que estaba por acontecer.

Yuki Eiri se había levantado bastante temprano, el día anterior no había podido escribir nada luego de la partida del pelirrosa y había decidido que dormir sería una buena opción.

Se había preparado una buena taza de café y ahora iba a recoger el periódico de la mañana que seguramente se encontraba sobre el piso de la entrada.

Recordó con cierto pesar, que hacía mucho que no recogía por sí mismo los periódicos de la mañana, generalmente era Shuichi quien le dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa junto con una taza de café y fruta o hot cakes sobre la mesa para que desayunara.

Qué diferente se sentía todo aquello además de la noche tan particularmente solitaria y fría que había pasado…

Abriendo la puerta de su casa, se agachó para tomar el periódico y sus ojos se posaron en las fotos que los titulares ofrecían.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, soltando la taza de café que se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el piso, rompiéndose en el acto y regando todo el contenido.

Tomó con ambas manos el periódico y se saltó hasta las páginas donde figuraba la nota más importante del día, ahí lo vio todo…

No podía creerlo, o más bien, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Ahí estaba su tierno niño, regalándole sonrisas, besos y caricias a alguien más que no era él.

En ese momento, sintió que una repentina corriente eléctrica le recorría cada fibra de su ser, arrugó el periódico entre sus manos y lo tiró, regresando al interior de su casa.

Había algo muy importante qué hacer.

No iba a permitir que se lo quitaran, ese niño era suyo y lo haría regresar de cualquier forma, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro lo tocara, besara o le dijera las palabras dulces de las que sólo él tenía derecho.

No lo permitiría… y eso, era una más que clara advertencia…

Mientras que en el periódico, la nota principal figuraba lo siguiente:

_**EN EXCLUSIVA:**_

**_LOS PROTAGONISTAS DEL NUEVO FILME DE NS PRODUCTIONS, HÉROE Y VILLANO ¿ENAMORADOS?_**

_**¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ YUKI EIRI?**_

* * *

****

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

****

N/A: Si lo sé, esta vez me tardé y bastante u.u pero creo que quedaron bien recompensadas al ver las reacciones de los lindos hermanos Uesugi y bueno, Mika-san tampoco se queda atrás, esa mujer a veces llega a dar miedo ¿no creen?

En fin, gracias a **_Dark-san86, Yuki-Uesugi, Senko-kun, Asusa Zoldyeck Snape y Sakuma Sonnet_**, contestaciones a sus reviews les aguardan en su mail n.n, mientras paso a responder los de los no-logueados:

**_Tsugumi-chan_**.- Hola! Bueno, creo que tenías mucha prisa o.o pero pues gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar review, me alegra mucho haber creado en vos ese efecto de sentirte dentro de la historia, me tardé un pokitín pero creo que lo dejé bien no crees? xD Por cierto, te he agrado al msn, mi nick es Yuki así que espero leerte pronto, besos!

Me despido, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.

Besos.

Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi di Malfoy de Kaiba.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Decirlo y Hacerlo

**Disclaimer.- Lo sabemos, los personajes no son míos u.u…**

* * *

****

**A la sombra de los ángeles**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Decirlo y hacerlo**

****

* * *

****

Nunca le gustaron las palabras, siempre las encontraba contradictorias en casos como ésos y ni hablar de la ridícula sensación que llegaba a recorrerle hasta la punta de los cabellos cada vez que se veía a sí mismo pronunciándolas. Por eso no las decía.

Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo prendió con el finísimo encendedor CK. Curioso que se fijara en el detalle de donde lo había sacado justo ahora que se encontraba de frente al edificio de NS, esperando a que el pelirrosa se apareciera para así hablar con él.

Sus ojos se mostraban intranquilos, eso era el único signo que advertía la angustia que todavía cargaba por dentro, pero al estar éstos ocultos bajo las costosísimas gafas de sol, nadie podía verlo. Tal vez si lo viera así, Shuichi llegaría a pensar que estaba demasiado tranquilo para la situación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Nakano, aproximándose a él con la molestia presente en el rostro.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Shuichi no vendrá – le aseguró el pelirrojo –. Yo mismo le diré que se vaya directo al aeropuerto. No lo verás hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

- No importa cuánto te empeñes en separarlo de mí, seguramente tú fuiste quien dejó que se publicase el artículo de la mañana¿no? – Hiro le fulminó con la mirada –. Es obvio que Shuichi no sabe lo que tú estás haciendo y a la larga no va a importar porque lo único que él quiere es estar conmigo.

Hiro apretó los puños al escuchar el modo sádico de hablar del escritor. Tenía razón, toda la maldita razón. Tarde o temprano Shuichi sabría lo que había pasado y si se enteraba también de que Yuki había intentado verlo, no tardaría en regresar a los brazos de éste. Pero si ya había llegado a ese punto… si ya había logrado separar a sus ángeles de aquellos dos, por lo menos haría que las cosas rindieran frutos.

- Quedan justamente ocho meses para que Shuichi termine por deshacerse del lazo que les une y Ryuichi estará muy alegre de ayudarlo a salir adelante.

- Si es así¿por qué viene solo?

Hiro tardó un segundo en reaccionar y se dio media vuelta. Ahí venía Shuichi, bostezando y con la mirada algo perdida. Ya era muy tarde para detenerlo y su encuentro con Yuki sería algo inevitable…

- Si estás aquí… es porque en verdad le amas – susurró, seguido de un suspiro de resignación –. Este papel es muy importante para él, no lo arruines ahora…

- Para ser su amigo, confías demasiado poco en su fortaleza.

El pelirrojo negó.

- Si le rompes el corazón, nada podrá arreglarlo…

Dicho esto, se adentró en la empresa, aguardando el veredicto final de Shuichi cuando se enterase de lo sucedido.

Yuki, mientras tanto, observaba el andar lento de Shuichi. Estaban en el perfecto momento de hablar las cosas, Shuichi se iría ocho meses de Japón y si se marchaba así… ¿qué sucedería si se iba así de su vida?

- Shuichi – le llamó cuando el chico pasó cerca de él sin reparar en su presencia.

El pelirrosa lo miró y se quedó dentro del estupor, no creyendo lo que estaba frente a él.

- Yu-Yuki¿qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

- Debemos hablar.

Tomó a Shuichi de la muñeca y trató de llevárselo a la cafetería que estaba más adelante, pero su intento se vio frustrado porque el chico no se dejó guiar.

- ¿Eso es todo¿Debemos hablar? – inquirió el chico. Yuki no respondió y Shuichi sonrió tristemente ante el silencio –. No necesitas tener que venir a cumplir tu deber, mejor vete.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre del rubio y se dispuso a seguir su camino hasta las instalaciones de NS. Yuki frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No, las cosas no iban a terminar de ese modo.

Unos cuantos pasos y tenía a Shuichi envuelto en un abrazo que le mantenía pegado a él, sin escapatoria alguna.

- No es por deber – le aseguró al oído, presionando todavía más sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura del pelirrosa –. No lo hago por compromiso para esperar que no queden rencores…

- Yuki, aquí no, podrían vernos… – dijo Shuichi, luchando contra la tentación de girarse entre los brazos del rubio y buscar sus labios.

- No importa si nos ven o no – aseguraba –. No podemos terminar del modo en que quieres seguir llevando esto…

Shuichi se tensó ante las palabras del rubio y echó a volar el pudor, se giró para enfrentar los ojos dorados del escritor y las palabras no salieron de sus labios cuando vio que Yuki le tomaba de la mano para guiarla hasta su rostro y así quitarle los lentes. Todo el coraje y tristeza que se había apoderado de Shuichi por aquellos días se esfumó tan rápidamente al verlos…

- Nunca te vi hacer el menor gesto que delatase tu negativa ante la idea de que me fuera del departamento – dijo, intentando recuperar las fuerzas para decir no. Pero si Yuki lo preguntaba, si lo hacía, él irremediablemente terminaría diciendo que sí, que siempre lo haría y que no le importaba nada más.

Mas Yuki no lo dijo.

- Lo sé – aceptó, mirándolo con seriedad –, no lo hice porque quise pensar que tarde o temprano regresarías, como siempre. Fue hasta que algo grave sucedió que me decidí a venir, en eso creo que nunca dejaré de ser el mismo…

Shuichi desvió la mirada.

- No quiero que sigamos desperdiciando el tiempo, Shuichi, ya no.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con temor, enfrentando sus ojos amatista contra la mirada del otro.

Yuki acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano derecha y le miró con infinita ternura.

- Tú sabes lo que soy – aseveró, sin retirar la mano de su cara –, sabes lo que siento con sólo darme una rápida mirada y de pronto estás ahí, cambiándolo todo para hacerme feliz.

Shuichi se sonrojó y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos.

- Si siempre lo has notado, al fin y al cabo parece que no te llega a importar – replicó el actor.

- Es que eso es lo que no te he dejado ver – beso una de las lágrimas que caían del rostro del chico –. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando te esfuerzas en mantenerte callado para no interrumpirme mientras trabajo. Lucho contra la idea de abrazarte cada vez que despertamos y tú me sonríes diciendo que me amas. Nunca lo hago, es verdad – admitió –, pero cada vez que te observo dormir, mis estúpidas ideas se van al aire y sólo me quedo con la certeza de que eres lo que más me importa a pesar de todos mis intentos porque no pasase. Eres lo que no podría comparar siquiera con nada de lo que haya conocido…

Shuichi se abrazó al escritor y un par de sollozos escaparon de su garganta.

- Me esforcé tanto en ser lo más importante de tu vida, que nunca me di cuenta de que ya lo era, Shuichi.

- No debiste haber tardado tanto – se quejó el pelirrosa, negándose a mirar a su amante con los ojos ya rojos.

Yuki esbozó una apenas sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo a Shuichi.

- Mírame – le pidió, Shuichi lo hizo. Lo miró un par de segundos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, apresándolos contra los propios. Ésa continuaba siendo su forma de decirlo, pensó Shuichi, y su corazón latió con más fuerza al sentir toda la gentileza del acto.

Alcanzó a percibir la luz de lo que parecían ser los flash de cámaras, pero no le dio la menor importancia y empezó a devolverle el beso a Yuki.

- Como verán, esta es nuestra agradable exclusiva – dijo una reportera a la cámara de video –, con esto podemos desmentir los rumores de la relación entre los protagonistas de la nueva producción de NS y afirmar que el amor entre estos dos continúa intacto.

Hiro sonrió desde la ventana y se apoyó contra el escritorio, con la vista todavía puesta en la escena de pequeñas manchas.

La puerta se abrió en un sonoro golpe y por ella entró su jefe.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Hiroshi? – exigió saber Tohma, lanzando el periódico al escritorio de Hiro.

- Una nota titular sin ningún significado – respondió con simpleza.

Tohma frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo tomó el control remoto de la televisión de su oficina y la prendió. Inmediatamente apareció la imagen del escándalo que se formaba en la entrada a las instalaciones de NS, Yuki mantenía abrazado a Shuichi mientras numerosos reporteros trataban de acercárseles a pesar del bloqueo de los guardias de seguridad.

- ¡Yuki-san¡Shindou-san¿Por qué no nos conceden una pequeña entrevista?

- Lo que han visto es más que suficiente para dejar las cosas en claro – respondió el rubio.

Después, los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la NS. En ese momento, como nunca antes, Tohma se sintió descolocado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

- No necesitas preocuparte de Eiri por ahora – le dijo el pelirrojo –, mejor deberías ocuparte de la dama castaña que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- Planeaba usarla a mi favor en todo este lío al haber averiguado de quién se trataba. Por supuesto, ya no lo haré, pero eso no evita que haya visto las noticias…

Tohma sonrió.

- Como rival habrías sido formidable, Nakano-kun. Es una pena que no estuvieras del lado correcto.

Hiro se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ryuichi? – se preguntó Tatsuha al dirigirse a la empresa una vez que había dejado estacionado el auto dentro.

El peliverde estaba parado detrás de un auto, vigilando la entrada de la empresa desde el otro lado de la calle. Tatsuha se fijó en el motivo y frunció el ceño al ver el montón de periodistas que estaba conglomerado en la entrada.

Seguramente debían estar esperando la aparición de Ryuichi y Shuichi en esa mañana…

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al recordar la imagen del periódico de la mañana.

- ¿Ryuichi? – llamó al jovencito, colocándose a su lado sin que el otro lo advirtiese.

- Ta-Tasuha-san¿qué hace aquí?

Tatsuha sonrió con tristeza al escuchar la formalidad con la que el otro lo trataba. Cuando menos le hablaba todavía¿o no?

- Iba a entrar, pero te vi aquí y quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien.

- Sí, no tiene que preocuparse por nada – le dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie –. Me voy, ja ne.

Tatsuha también se puso de pie y observó al peliverde cruzando la calle con determinación. Los reporteros se abalanzaron contra él, pero Ryuichi les despidió con una sonrisa cordial y un "Ya sabrán a estas alturas que las fotografías publicadas son mentira".

Después, se había metido a las instalaciones y a partir de ahí Tatsuha sentía ganas inmensas de desquitar su frustración con algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tatsuha? – preguntó la voz de su hermana desde su auto, a unos cuantos metros de él.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, Mika.

- Sube – le indicó su hermana.

Tatsuha no se negó y accedió a ello. Mika arrancó y continuó el camino por las calles de Tokio.

- ¿Viste el periódico de esta mañana? – le preguntó ella.

- Las imágenes de la primera plana – contestó –¿por?

- Yuki Eiri… ¿leíste siquiera ese nombre?

Tatsuha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- No me estarás queriendo decir que…

- Justamente eso quiero decir – exclamó Mika con un tono más alto –. Eiri ha estado tan cerca de nosotros por este tiempo y ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta alguna. Tohma me engañó por completo.

- ¿Acaso tú conoces a Tohma?

Mika suspiró, pequeño error de su parte al decir el nombre…

- Él era el mejor amigo de Eiri cuando éramos pequeños. Tal vez no lo reconociste porque las únicas veces en que lo viste tenías escasos cuatro años. Después desapareció de nuestras vidas cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, pero Eiri mantuvo el contacto con él.

- No me digas, crees que fue gracias a él que Eiri pudo irse de la casa sin el menor problema…

Mika asintió.

- ¿Cómo es que Tohma nunca me dijo que me conocía?

- No es tonto – respondió la castaña –. Se dio cuenta de que tú no lo reconocías en lo más mínimo y si te decía algo con respecto al pasado, tú estarías tan alerta de todos sus movimientos que posiblemente terminarías dando con Eiri en cuestión de días.

Tatsuha devolvió su vista al frente.

Todo ese tiempo había estado a lado del hombre que sabía el paradero de su hermano ¿y nunca lo había sabido?

Menuda estupidez.

- En ese caso, no me importa perder mi trabajo, pero iremos a ver ahora mismo a Tohma para exigirle respuestas. Tendrá que decirlo…

- Ya debe estar esperando mi arribo – afirmó Mika –, pero él no sabe que tú ya conoces todo lo que ha sucedido. Tienes que actuar con cautela, buscar a Shuichi y hacerle la plática de su relación con Yuki. Deberá soltar algo que nos sea útil.

Tatsuha asintió.

- A todo esto¿dónde está Akari?

- La dejé en mi departamento – Mika se estacionó una calle antes de llegar a la empresa y se giró a ver a su hermano, quitándose los lentes –. Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

Salió del auto de su hermana y encaminó sus pasos hasta la empresa.

Tantos años y ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de descubrir la verdad…

- Dentro de poco, hermano, falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a ver…

Nunca antes en su vida, Ryuichi se había sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento. Estaba en el set de práctica, tratando de no voltear ni a ver al rubio que mantenía abrazado a Shuichi como un gesto de posesión.

Sentía la energía negativa y, se atrevía a decir, casi asesina que desprendía la mirada fría del escritor. Claro que Shuichi no se daba cuenta, estaba más que contento en medio de la burbuja de amor que había creado ante la actitud con la que Eiri había llegado a buscarlo.

Por un segundo, y sin querer, vio el rostro del rubio que ahora ya no le miraba a él, sino al bultito pelirrosa apretujado contra su cuerpo y destilaba la ternura por su cara relajada.

De alguna forma, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver el parecido de éste con el pelinegro…

- Qué estoy pensando – se reprendió, moviendo la cabeza vehemente, para después volver a centrarse en sus diálogos.

Ahora resultaba que seguiría el típico paso del desamor donde veía en todos lados la cara del motivo de sus desvelos.

- Ryuichi, Shuichi – gritó K, luego de derribar la puerta del set –. El camino está despejado para que vayamos a tomar el vuelo a los Estados Unidos – anunció.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Shuichi con un puchero.

No le gustaba la idea de separarse de Yuki cuando precisamente se habían reconciliado…

- Ten minutes – les indicó el rubio.

- Yo llevaré a Shuichi – advirtió el escritor, K le examinó con la mirada un segundo y después sonrió.

- Más les vale no desviarse del camino.

Ryuichi, por su parte, se dio un golpe mental al recordar que no había hecho su equipaje. ¿Y ahora qué rayos iba a hacer? Si K se llegaba a enterar, nada podría aplacar su ira…

- ¡Tohma! – se dijo.

Sí, su ojiverde amigo era la respuesta a sus paradojas.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a tomar el elevador para subir a ver al rubio, pero en medio de su carrera, no contó con que chocaría contra otro que caminaba sin fijarse por dónde iba…

- ¡Auch! – se lamentó al caer de lleno sobre su parte trasera.

Tatsuha se sobó el codo con el que había detenido un poco su estrepitosa caída y levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con una carita de desconcierto y lo más parecido a la molestia.

- Debería fijarse por dónde camina para que las personas con prisa no choquen con usted – reprochó el ojiazul, todavía en el piso.

- Este lugar no es para que andes corriendo de esa forma.

Ryuichi bufó, indignado y se puso de pie rápidamente. Ambos iban a retomar sus caminos, claramente enfadados el uno con el otro, pero finalmente no podían dar dos pasos porque ninguno dejaba pasar al otro en medio de su afán por irse.

- Hágase a un lado – le dijo al pelinegro, enojado.

- No te vendría mal un "por favor".

- No pienso pedirle nada a un mentiroso como tú.

Tatsuha no desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué no acortaba la distancia? Se lo decía tan suavemente una voz en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le decía de una buena vez todo lo que guardaba dentro? Cada sentimiento, cada situación…

Tenía que dar ese primer paso… Estaba tan cerca, tanto que al final no le dejaría irse…

¿Por qué no lo besaba?

Ryuichi se sintió intimidado al ver la dilatación en las pupilas de Tatsuha y la contradicción reflejada en su semblante.

Ambos sentían una especie de lazo magnético que les acercaba cada vez más y más, tan pronto que terminarían chocando de nuevo. Era algo que, también, no querían detener…

Sucedió.

Tatsuha lo tomó por el mentón y se agachó ligeramente para llegar y besar los labios sonrosados del actor. No tardó en profundizarlo y tampoco pasó mucho antes de que Ryuichi correspondiera a él…

El beso se apagó de poco en poco hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño roce entre labios. Tatsuha abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del menor, terminó por acariciar sus labios con los pulgares y se separó de él instantes después.

- ¡Ryu-chan! – dijo una voz algo lejana.

Tatsuha entonces recuperó el sentido y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una figura casi idéntica a él.

Ryuichi sintió la tensión del mayor y también se giró a verlo.

Ahí estaba Shuichi, aún colgado del brazo de Yuki, y el rubio miraba, casi palideciendo, al hombre casi igual a él.

- Tatsuha… – susurró el rubio, desconcertado a los actores, mientras que en Tatsuha causaba lo más parecido al alivio.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_

* * *

_

_N/A.- Lo sé, tardé años u.u… No tengo excusa, también lo admito. Demo… regresé! Debe valer de algo, no? n.nU _

_Habrán podido ver que los líos comienzan a desenredarse¿qué pasará entre los hermanos Uesugi¿Será que Tatsuha por fin dejará a un lado sus miedos y luchará por lo que ama?_

_Le doy las gracias a: Zahia-vcl, Sakuma Sonnet, Dark-Lady, Tsugu-chan-nyo, Dark-san86, Cecilia, Iserith, Nohely, Yuki Hiyama, Kisae (me diste miedo T-T, era broma lo de matarme, verdad?), Chibi Thensi, DeMon V, Su-chan y Zuzu._

_Todos sus reviews, aunque no lo crean, sirvieron para decir "Basta, Naomi, por ellas es que tienes que continuar aquí, así que arriba". Sin ustedes, mi espíritu nunca habría regresado._

_Gracias por todo, en verdad._

_Nos seguiremos leyendo más pronto de lo que creen._

_Besos,_

_Naomi Eiri._


End file.
